


裙下之臣

by sunsetsunrise18



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsunrise18/pseuds/sunsetsunrise18
Summary: 单方性转/85/如元羿偿/OOC慎读





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 单方性转/85/如元羿偿/OOC  
> 慎读

裙下之臣

“为那转呀转呀的裙，死我都庆幸，为每个婀娜的化身，每袭裙穷一生作侍臣。”

01

清晨7点钟，黄嘉欣照常醒来一次。这是她学生时代养成的坏习惯，明明还困着，可双眼会不自觉地睁开，望着四周。

她翻个身，将被子卷进背后。身边的位置已经空了，只有床单上面的褶皱能证明曾有人在上面躺过。

揉揉眼睛，想喊人，正巧邓超元洗漱完回房间换衣服，看到她半睡不醒的神态，对她讲：“再睡会儿吧，还早着呢。”

她顺从地闭上眼，又进入梦乡。

今天是阴天，有点闷热。黄嘉欣一直睡到快中午才起床。夏天要来了，人也变得懒洋洋的，十分嗜睡。

起来后自己还没吃饭，先给家里的狗喂了点狗粮。她伸手去摸摸狗狗的肚子，想着不能再给它吃那么多了，本来就是只大型犬，再一胖那还了得，抱都抱不动。

傍晚时邓超元还没回家，天边已经卷起了一片艳丽的火烧云，将还未完全落下的太阳隐藏起来。她看着狗狗躺在地毯上舒服得尾巴摇来摇去，又看看窗户外面惹人怜爱的美丽景色，狠下心套上绳牵它下去散步。

等电梯时遇到另外一位牵着狗的男士，是生面孔。黄嘉欣这才想起来，是邓超元前两天跟她讲过的新搬来的邻居。

她们这层已经很久没搬来过新人了，因为没人搬走。近年房价高涨，这里地段不错，绿化做得也很好，便成了抢手的楼盘。

她暗自打量了对方许久。从头到脚，从项链到手表，一直到进电梯，才忍不住开口：“您是新搬来的吧？”

“啊…是的。我住2203，您呢？”对方没有预料到她会突然讲话，顿了一会才笑着回答她。

“2202。我叫黄嘉欣。遛狗啊，一起吧？”

陈宥维在心里默默把她的名字记下来，“好啊，我叫陈宥维。”

黄嘉欣养的是德牧，陈宥维养的是柯基。

“还是柯基好啊。我一开始也想养这种小只的狗狗。可我老公非要养德牧，说德牧聪明，这点我倒没看出来…”黄嘉欣一边牵着狗走在路上一边小声地跟陈宥维开玩笑，“但是还是要小心被它听到，它在这方面还是很厉害的。”

“您结婚了啊，没看出来呢。”陈宥维巧妙地转了个话题，没有继续聊狗，“看起来不像结了婚的人。”

黄嘉欣挑挑眉，想问他哪里不像，可话到嘴边转了一圈又咽回了肚子里。

“你看起来也不像单身的人啊。”

陈宥维听了后惊讶地问：“您怎么知道我单身？”

她笑意盈盈，“猜的。”

两个人沿着小区周围转了一大圈，两只狗也从一开始的精力充沛到后面也变得有些疲倦。

路灯早已亮起，照着漆黑的夜空。晚上起了风，吹在脸上是让人感到舒服的凉爽。

陈宥维看看表发现时间不早就提议要回去。

回去的路上两个又聊起各自的生活，陈宥维说自己刚刚毕业回国，搬到这里来是因为离上班的地方近。

黄嘉欣表示理解，没有继续追问他是做什么的，而是透露了自己的职业，不入流的全职作家。

陈宥维夸她是文艺工作者。她摆摆手，说哪有你想的那么高端，混口饭吃而已。

到楼下时黄嘉欣特地停了一会，抬头向上看，看清楚后叹了口气。

“怎么了？”陈宥维站在她旁边，也顺着她的目光往上看去。

黄嘉欣声音平稳地回答他：“我们家没开灯。”接着牵着狗进了楼。

家里没开灯就代表没有人，代表邓超元还没回来。

狗一进门就撒了欢，在地毯上翻滚，过了一会又跑到她脚边绕着她撒娇。

黄嘉欣被它缠得没了办法，倒了点狗粮给它。走开后觉得不太对劲又折回来，摸着狗头训话：“你这个肥减得也太不靠谱了点！才走了几步就又要吃，减的还没吃的多，胖死你…”

德牧完全屏蔽了她的话，闷着头只知道吃。

黄嘉欣洗完澡，浴室里起了一层热水蒸出来的雾气，她在里面站一小会儿便已从额头上渗出细密的汗珠，干脆拿了吹风机回卧室吹头发。

吹了一半，她困倦得不行。忽然被人从背后抱住，整个脊背被裹入对方的胸膛。

她把吹风机放下，微微侧头，邓超元的下巴抵在她肩上，她用脸颊肉去蹭他。

邓超元握住她的肩膀，将她转过来面对自己，盯着她的脸。时间仿佛被放慢了，黄嘉欣对上他的眼神，手捏着床单无意识地摩挲。

他又凑过来亲她，烟草的气味钻进她口腔里，她被呛了一下，忍不住地用手去推他，却被他的胳膊箍得死紧，动弹不得。

“…先去洗澡吧？好吗？”吻到锁骨时黄嘉欣终于将他跟自己之间扯出一点距离，小心翼翼地询问。

邓超元手还扣在她后脑勺上，摁着她在额头上亲了一口，接着起身去了浴室。

黄嘉欣摸着还没干透的头发，又打开了吹风机。

床头点了一盏暖黄色的灯，黄嘉欣靠在床头看书，法国哲学家写的，市面上很难买到，她花了大价钱才淘到手。

可惜刚看了没几页，就被人从手中抽走，放到一边。

接着就是灼热的吻，邓超元吻得很急切，很尖锐。手指捏住她腰间的软肉，下手狠，不留情，她感到疼痛，咬着牙不肯出声。

黄嘉欣早就怀疑邓超元有S倾向。她没跟他提过，怕一旦说出口，以后再做爱她就得被迫戴点别的东西。

没办法，她一直都不懂得如何拒绝他。

于是每次都忍。忘了在哪里看到的医学报道，忍痛太多会导致痛感降低。她痛感已经低到触底，每次都要被他整得眼泪汪汪。

可不知道是男人都这样，还是只有邓超元狠心。从未因为她的泪水而稍微怜香惜玉过。反而仗着她的容忍一次次变本加厉。

邓超元托着她的臀骨，将她双腿打开，手伸到隐秘的地方，细细摸索。

黄嘉欣咬住下唇，喘了一口气，身体慢慢放松，调整成适合进入的状态。

虽然邓超元下手重，但好在他还有一点点良心，前戏做得足，上边吻着她的唇，下边用手插着她的穴，玩得她没一会儿就出了水，沾满了他手指。

邓超元笑着用手撬开她的嘴，伸进她嘴里，她又被呛了一下，气得瞪他，可惜她现在双颊飞上一片粉红，眼眶也有点湿润，看起来实在没什么威慑力。

邓超元不再逗她，握住她的膝盖，向两边压。整根没入的时候，黄嘉欣攀住他的背，张嘴咬在他肩膀上。

不是因为痛，只不过他尺寸太过惊人，饱涨感充斥整个穴道，她浑身酥麻，舒服得受不了。

邓超元的温柔向来都只有片刻，把人哄到手立刻又现了原形，手摁在她的大腿根处，一下一下往里面顶。

黄嘉欣明知道没用，还是求他慢一点，细碎的呻吟从她口中溢出，一声接一声。

她揪着身底下的床单，在掌心里被扯弄揉捏。她喊，老公，你轻一点好不好。

没有回应。

刚在一起的时候她每次这样喊他，他都会忍不住停下来，问她怎么了。后来才知道她不是不舒服，是太舒服。

他本来上了床就惜字如金，从此以后由着她去喊，动作从不会因此停下。

高潮的时候，黄嘉欣小腹痉挛，爽得受不了，一口咬在他的手腕上，堵住了自己要冲出口的呻吟。

邓超元把手从她嘴里抽回来，又吻住她，这次吻得很轻，像哄孩子似的安抚。

清理完又到了凌晨。黄嘉欣靠在邓超元怀里，对方胸膛的温度传到她后背的肌肤上。她轻轻转过身，面朝他。

“还不睡？在想什么。”邓超元看她还睁着眼，捏捏她的耳朵问。

“在想那本书里的句子…”黄嘉欣靠着他，他下巴正好抵在她额头上，“他人即地狱——你就是我的地狱。”

邓超元以为她还在为他做得太狠而生气，轻笑了两声，“小傻子。这句话不是这个意思。不能这样解读。”

黄嘉欣没有接话。

她想，你怎么知道我到底想表达什么呢。

黄嘉欣周末晚上去遛狗，又碰到新邻居。

她主动上前搭话：“前两天没有看到你啊…工作很忙吗？”

“是啊，一直在加班。今天终于忙完了。”陈宥维牵着他的柯基进了电梯，“一起？”

黄嘉欣看着自己家的德牧，似乎很喜欢跟柯基玩，一直冲人家摇尾巴，笑着说：“好啊。”

路上黄嘉欣问他，你看我们家招财有没有变瘦一点。

陈宥维没有重点关注德牧的身形，而是哭笑不得地问：“你给你们家狗起名叫招财啊？”

“对啊，怎么啦？”黄嘉欣不以为然。招财是她当初力排众议亲自给起的名字，当然主要是排邓超元的议。给狗狗冠姓的时候，一开始打算叫邓招财，被邓超元极力拒绝，没办法只好改成了黄招财。

“那你怎么能怪它不聪明，从名字开始就已经整个垮掉了。”陈宥维看着招财在柯基身边拱来拱去的样子，“招财这名适合哈士奇。”

“土名好养活嘛，”黄嘉欣蹲下来去摸摸德牧的头，“是吧，招财？”

招财讨好地舔舔她的手心。

陈宥维一直忙到9点多才到家。本来加班就让人心情不好，回来的路上又遇上突如其来的大暴雨，这下子更加糟心。

他烦躁地把领带扯下来扔到一边，拉开冰箱门想找点夜宵吃，还没看清里面，突然就断了电。

陈宥维一下子僵在原地。

他关上冰箱门后转过身望着漆黑的房间，心里有很不好的预感。慢慢摸索着走向窗台去看外面，发现周围其他的高楼也是一片黑暗，只有雨滴急速拍打在窗台边发出的啪嗒声传来。

不会这么倒霉吧。

他用手机照着去翻厨房上面的橱柜，找出一根蜡烛和烛台，用打火机点上，这才有了点光亮。

等做完这一切他也早就没了食欲，拿着烛台想回卧室洗漱睡觉，走了没几步听到有人摁门铃。

下着大雨又停了电，会是谁？

陈宥维满心疑惑地去开门，他没有防备。这么糟糕的天气，就算是坏人也不会愿意上门行凶。

拉开门发现是他的邻居，怀里还抱着她们家的招财。

什么事需要带着狗一起来？

“您好。我…”黄嘉欣把招财放下，站在他面前看起来手足无措，十分焦虑，“停电了…我…我很害怕，我们家就我一个人…”

陈宥维举着蜡烛看她，她不像在说谎，确实是怕极了。招财也感受到主人的不对劲，不再吵闹而是老实地趴在她脚边。

“我可以…”黄嘉欣试探地问，话还没说完就被打断。

“进来吧。”

陈宥维哄了半天招财，又找出一条毛毯给它盖上，让它安静地趴在柯基旁边睡觉。

黄嘉欣仍然没从恐惧中缓过神，双手环抱着膝盖，整个人缩成一团坐在那里，像受了惊的小动物。

他倒了杯牛奶递给她，“抱歉，停电了微波炉不能用，只能喝凉的了。”

黄嘉欣游离的意识被他喊了回来，忙伸手接过杯子说，“没关系…谢谢您。”

陈宥维在她身边坐下，他没有喝牛奶，给自己倒了杯红酒，“你们家怎么就你一个人？先生呢？”

陈宥维问出口前就已经想到了很多个答案。

“他出差了。”

啊，果然是众多答案里最无趣的一个。

陈宥维还想问，如果电要一直停到明天早上怎么办，她要在这里坐一晚吗？需不需要给她也拿条毯子？或者如果不介意的话…

他还没想好怎么组织语言，突然间房间亮了一下，又暗下去，接着不远处传来轰隆雷声。

今天的天气实在太糟糕。这闪电仿佛只是个开始，雷声越来越响，黑暗带来的压迫感也因此更加严重。

陈宥维感觉到身边的人在发抖。

黄嘉欣说不清自己是冷还是怕，她忍不住地抖，连牙齿都在打颤，身体不受她控制，呈现最本能的反应。

她怕黑，怕雷电交加的夜晚，这两样情境混合到一起简直快要了她的命。

她试图调整呼吸，可好像被人扼住喉咙，喘不过气。她要窒息了——

黄嘉欣眼前的蜡烛发出的微弱光亮忽然消失，她惊惧地睁大双眼，接着意识到是自己被搂进了一个温暖的怀抱。

陈宥维搂住她，用手拍她的背，轻轻安抚，“没关系，没关系的。”

黄嘉欣的紧绷的身体一点点放松下来。陈宥维身上有淡淡的烟草混杂着古龙水的味道，还有点红酒香，有点像邓超元。

陈宥维发觉她不再发抖，想松开她，却被她牢牢抓紧，像抓住了一根救命稻草，不愿松手。

他只好维持原来的姿势，继续抱着她。

“还很怕吗？”

“怕。”黄嘉欣埋在他胸口，闷闷地回答。

陈宥维手放在她背上，她穿了一件吊带裙，黑暗里看不清颜色，他盯着她的背问：“为什么那么怕？”

怕黑或者怕雷雨夜的人他都遇到过，从未有人怕到像她这样。

陈宥维等了半天，可只有沉默回应他。他只好叹了口气，“没关系，不想说就——”

“…我妈妈就是在这样的天气去世的。”黄嘉欣依然埋在他胸口，声音依然是闷闷的。

可是陈宥维感觉到自己胸口的衬衫上沾了点温热的泪水，“对不起。”

“没事…已经过去很久了。”

雨越下越大，没有一丝打算要停下来的意思。

随着时间流逝，陈宥维有些困了。他想问黄嘉欣打算怎么办，却发现她已经在自己怀里睡着。可能被他抱着时感到了真切的安全感，才能在害怕中睡着。

陈宥维想起她之前的模样，不忍心吵醒她。可若是放她睡沙发，又未免太不绅士。内心纠结半天，最后选择把她打横抱起，放到卧室里的床上，盖好被子。

自己则抱着毯子去陪两只狗睡在了客厅里。

绅士总要受点罪。

黄嘉欣第二天又照常7点左右睁开双眼。她揉揉眼眶，观望四周，这才发现并不是自己的房间。

昨晚的记忆一下子涌入大脑，她猛地坐起来，睡意顿时全无，翻身下床跑出去，却看到陈宥维正在做早餐。

他听到声响，转过身看见她呆呆地站在那里，冲她笑着说：“早上好。”

“唔…早上好。”

陈宥维执意留她吃早饭，她坚决推辞，一把捞起没心没肺的招财就要回家。

“你这样很无情啊…”陈宥维送她到门口，看她推开门，一只脚已经准备踏出去，忍不住开她玩笑。

是啊，她在下着大雨的深夜敲开新邻居的门，喝了邻居的牛奶，受了邻居的拥抱，还睡了邻居的床。

第二天醒来说走就走，连早饭都不愿意一起吃，未免太过无情。

黄嘉欣转过身，微微抬头望着陈宥维郑重地说：“谢谢您。”

陈宥维笑得更厉害，“我就差你这一句谢谢吗？一句空话也不值钱啊。”

“那我…回头请您吃饭吧？您挑时间，我都有空。”

陈宥维摇摇头，“不用了。”

说完他低下头，凑近她。

黄嘉欣看他的脸贴近自己。她闭上了眼，心跳好像都在这一秒停滞。

陈宥维亲了她的额头。

黄嘉欣记不清自己是怎么从他家出来的。等到回了自己家，看着身边的招财，飞到天边的思绪才又绕回来。

那一刻，周围的一切都很模糊，只有失望的感觉十分清晰。

注：“他人即地狱”出自让·保尔·萨特《禁闭》。


	2. Chapter 2

02

黄嘉欣还是请陈宥维吃了饭，挑了一家朋友推荐的意大利餐厅。档次很高，朋友说是恋爱请客拍上司马屁的必选之地，她说她一看评分网站上的人均价格就知道了。

订好位置后打电话给陈宥维，他似乎十分看重这一餐，提前下班来赴约。

饭其实吃起来都没有太大差别，只是要看是跟谁吃。

可这期间黄嘉欣很是反常，不像平时一样爱讲话，总是绷着一张脸，偶尔笑笑，看起来也没有太多真心。

“怎么请我吃饭这样不开心？”陈宥维忍不住半真半假地跟她开玩笑，“早知道如此招人烦那我就不来了。”

黄嘉欣今天穿得很好看，吃饭也是她主动提出，要是从一开始就不愿意又何必费心费力搞这么一出。

自那场雨那个吻后，黄嘉欣没有再跟他一起遛过狗。不知是有意还是凑巧，哪怕两个人是邻居，本该抬头不见低头见的关系，竟也从未遇到过。直到她昨天又敲响他的门，要请他吃饭，两人这才又说上话。

“不是你的原因，最近遇到许多烦心事。”黄嘉欣向他解释。话是这样说，可看起来仍是有些心不在焉。

陈宥维噢了一声，不再追问。

一直到站在电梯前，黄嘉欣才像神游了世界一圈又回来。她望着前方摆放的“正在维修”的牌子，转过身问陈宥维：“这是真的吗？还是在开玩笑。”

陈宥维也皱了皱眉。他看得更加仔细。电梯门旁边还贴了一张告示，大意是今天早上发生故障，有人因此被困，为了户主安全，彻底进行检修。署名是物业，看来确实是真的，而不是有预谋地整蛊。

高层建筑的弊端在电梯停运的这一刻完全显露。可又没有办法，谁知道这电梯要维修到什么时候？总不能一直站在这里等。

陈宥维先踏出了第一步，迈向楼梯的第一步。他一妥协，黄嘉欣本来要争斗到底的意志也瞬间消失得无影无踪。

22楼是很长的一段路，有数不清的台阶要去蹬，要转许多个拐角，一圈又一圈，站在下面向上望去，竟像望不到头似的。

黄嘉欣从吃饭时就很沉默，现在仍然是沉默。她高跟鞋踩在楼梯上，发出清脆的声响。陈宥维回头看她一眼，嘴唇动了动，却又什么都没说出口。

黄嘉欣居下仰高地看他，心里一团乱麻。神经忽地疼起来，第六感告诉她，这段路不该走，会出事。

可她突然又冷笑一下，分裂似地对自己小声说，我倒要看看会发生什么事。

托鞋子的福，走到一半黄嘉欣就累了。她那根神经痛得比之前更厉害，背靠着扶手，站定在一阶台阶上出神。

陈宥维也停下脚步。他转过身去看她，看她在灯光照耀下的脸。她穿得好看，却没有化妆，一张俏脸寡淡得很，因为疲惫嘴角下垂，透出点可怜。

她正低着头注视台阶，无声地做出抗拒。

陈宥维在心底轻轻叹了口气，伸出手牵住她，十指相扣。

黄嘉欣睁大了双眼。握得太紧，她手心微微出的汗贴合到他的手掌上，连无名指上的戒指都要嵌到他指缝里，银器冰冷的触感十分清晰。

陈宥维没有说话。他本该松手，那戒指就是最好的警告。可心思一瞬间百转千回，手却丝毫未松，坚定地牵着她向前走。

两个人就这样走到了22楼。到了楼梯间的出口，黄嘉欣本来是站在他身后，此刻挣开他的手，一步迈过去，走到了他前面。

黄嘉欣还没站稳就突然被他拽住胳膊转回来，又一把推到墙边，搂住腰吻下去。

这次不再是额头，是真真切切地接吻。黄嘉欣后背被迫贴上坚硬的墙壁，铬得她生疼，用手推他，手腕也被他捉住摁在墙边，牙关也被他撬开。他不知哪来的气，吻得很凶。

终于在她怀疑自己要因为接吻而窒息时，陈宥维才松开她。

黄嘉欣喘了几口气，抬眼去望陈宥维。他靠在墙边，神色如常，仿佛刚刚与她接吻像喝杯开水，是再平常不过的事。

她冷笑一声， “为什么这次不是亲额头？”

“因为，”陈宥维点了根烟，叼在嘴里，“亲嘴唇总感觉掺了点情欲的色彩，亲额头更加虔诚。上次亲你，是纯纯粹粹的喜欢，所以要亲额头。”

黄嘉欣听了后，心里的酸涩稍微缓解一点。可她不像小孩子那么好骗，又挂上不多真心的笑，伸手去拽他的领带，：“那这次呢？”

“...这次想跟你发生点情欲的关系。”

陈宥维烟吸了只一点，烟雾就已掩了他半张脸。

黄嘉欣盯着他，面无表情。她不知又在想着什么，忽然握住他的手，把烟抖掉，鞋尖将它踩灭，凑上前去主动吻他。

这次的吻不再像打架一样激烈，而是细致的温柔。黄嘉欣好似一块被放在烈日下的冰，在扑面而来的吻里一点点融化，化成一汪春水。

他的手扣在她腰间，紧紧握住，灼热的温度穿透衣服和皮肤，仿佛要在她腰上和心上灼出一个洞来。 

黄嘉欣站在走廊里，东西走向，她跟陈宥维是对门，中间隔了一段不短的路。

现在要跟他分别，她沉默许久才轻声对他说：“...不要后悔。”

“你才不要后悔。”

黄嘉欣听到陈宥维另有深意的话，心里了然。点点头转身离开，都快要走到门口了又折返回来。

陈宥维好像早就猜到这一切，所以一直没有挪步。直到她折回，才伸手把她搂进怀里。

这次吻得很轻，蜻蜓点水似的，她又从一汪春水成了易碎的瓷器。

坚持遛狗许多天，招财没瘦，黄嘉欣倒是掉了几斤肉。

她看着体重秤上日渐减少的数字，把招财喊过来：“你看看！真是皇帝不瘦太监瘦！你还好意思吃吗？啊？好意思吗？”

德牧犯了傻，研究了半天那串数字，最后仰头看主人，傻呵呵地乐。

看来真得给它改个名了。黄嘉欣头痛地想。

黄嘉欣喂完招财后去收拾书房，拿着抹布小心翼翼地擦老照片的相框。照片大多都是中学时期照的，有的是她跟邓超元去参加国家级竞赛得奖后一起举起奖杯，也有毕业那天她跟邓超元站在学校的老槐树下，搂着他的胳膊咧着嘴傻笑。

已经是很久以前的事了。那时候她无论如何也不敢想有一天她会跟邓超元结婚，这些照片会被镶进相框里。更不敢想她会在某个阴沉的天气，进来用手轻轻摩挲，回忆起往昔岁月，那样的难过，却又要血和泪一起咽进肚子里。

在暗恋邓超元的日子里，黄嘉欣把自己对他所有的旖旎爱恋全写进日记，并且打算毕业后就送给他。

她在日记里写过这样一句话：“不敢用太俗的话去形容你，你是照进我黑暗生活里的一束光。”

那本日记最终还是没有送出手。因为查了成绩后黄嘉欣惊喜地发现，自己超常发挥，分数竟然跟邓超元到了一个水平线。

于是在截止日期前的最后一刻，她瞒着所有人，改掉了父亲为她做的选择，偷偷把志愿换成了同邓超元一样的学校。

很久之后，她在网上看到别人对高考生谆谆教诲：不要为了那个他一时冲动改志愿。她盯着那句话看了半天，点了个赞。

至于那本日记，上大学后就被姨妈当做废旧课本随意塞进了家里的储物间，害她数次找寻未果。再到很久很久之后，某天姨妈收拾屋子才发现不对劲，打电话问她还要不要。

她没有犹豫，对姨妈说，扔了吧。

黄嘉欣端着一托盘蛋挞，敲响了陈宥维家的门。

陈宥维见到她自然是高兴，又看到她手里的东西，不禁问道：“…这是干什么，送温暖啊？”

“对啊。我自己做的。”黄嘉欣邀功似的把托盘举到他眼前晃了晃，“不请我进去坐坐？Bebe呢，有点想她了。”

Bebe是陈宥维养的柯基。

“Bebe不在家…”陈宥维伸手接过那一盘蛋挞，声音忽然压低一点，“在我前女友那里，她最近回国了。”末了又添了一句：“Bebe一开始是我跟她一起养的。”

黄嘉欣若有所思地点点头。

“真当成孩子养了啊。离了婚抚养权判给你，她偶尔接过去住两天，是不是还要给你赡养费啊？”

陈宥维仿佛没听到一样，走进屋里，见她没跟上来，转过头问：“不是要进来坐坐的吗？”

一旦踏进来，之前的话语都失去了意义。

黄嘉欣意识到这一点时，她自己已经被陈宥维摁倒在了沙发上。

她被搂在怀里细细地吻着，手被握进他手心里，揉捏一阵，忽然听到他问：“没戴戒指？”

黄嘉欣轻笑一声，“偷情总要有点底线。”

可她还是高估了陈宥维的底线。

她裙子被撩起来，腿被抬起一条架在他臂弯上，眼看离进入正题已然不远，忍不住地问：“…在这里？”

陈宥维挑眉反问，“不然弄脏地毯怎么办？”

她本想骂他买床是留着做什么的，却一不小心被他偷袭，一根手指已经探入，搅弄两下她便软了身子，靠在他身上由他乱来。

她敏感得不行，随便撩拨几下就受不了，咬他肩胛骨上的肉，没太用力，叼在嘴里用牙尖轻轻啃咬，来堵喉咙里马上要冲出去的喘息。

身体自然反应不受她控制，没一会儿就出了水，黏黏糊糊，她用大腿根去夹他的手，却又被强硬地掰开。

过了一会她听到他说，你等会，我去拿套。

他刚站起身，被她用腿勾住。她抬眼望他，眼波流转，“不用，我有一直吃长期避孕药。”

陈宥维顶进来前，还轻轻亲她嘴角，哑着声说道：“…不要后悔。”

她当然不后悔，伸手搂住陈宥维的脖子，把自己完完整整的打开。

一汪春水被他搅乱了，荡起层层的涟漪。

黄嘉欣本能地排挤他，却被按住了不能动，只能忍着泪去最大程度地包容，嘴里的呜咽再也忍不住。

陈宥维把人吃到嘴里就翻脸不认人了，不管她的拒绝，把她折成个匪夷所思的姿势，方便自己进的更深。

黄嘉欣被他弄得说不出话，只能哭叫，对他凑过来的吻又无法拒绝，最后连呻吟都被迫咽回去。

陈宥维很喜欢亲她，亲她嘴唇，下巴，脖颈，锁骨，吻得很轻，温柔里掺杂着小心翼翼。

她好像被他的动作分解成两部分，上面是无止境的温柔，下面是不休止的攻占。

睁眼瞧瞧，他还穿得一本正经一丝不苟，她已经衣不蔽体，身体最隐私的部位跟他连在一起，整个人从里到外都被弄乱了。

或许因为偷情格外刺激，她最后舒服得连手指都伸直了又掐进他手臂的肉里。

陈宥维抱她去洗澡时，又趁机做了一次。

她泡在热水里，紧紧贴着他，随着他的动作起伏，像一艘颠簸的船，不能靠岸。

想到这里，她身体忽然紧张起来，夹住了他，他亲她侧脸，在她耳边说荤话，让她放松。

接着就是真的放松。烫人的热水让她昏昏欲睡，还有温柔的吻，她迷迷糊糊间仿佛感到一阵春风吹来，舒服得很。

那不是春风，是陈宥维的吻。他咬着她的嘴唇，抵在她身体最深处释放。最后吻上她的额头。

她混沌的脑子转了转，想起他说的话，纯纯粹粹的喜欢，是吗——

洗完澡出来，黄嘉欣双腿发软根本站不稳，被陈宥维抱到卧室，用毛巾擦干头发后，又拿来吹风机吹。

黄嘉欣靠在他怀里，看着他一手举着吹风机，一手在自己的湿发间穿梭。

他开的是低档热风，吹在脸上不会太燥人，只是要慢慢吹，多耗费点时间。

黄嘉欣看他认真的模样，没有丝毫不耐烦的神情，忍不住半眯着眼问他：“你对跟你上过床的女人都这么温柔吗？”

陈宥维听到后，敲了敲她脑袋，“不是。也只有两个女人跟我上过床。我前女友和你。”

“...为什么分手？”

陈宥维看她头发干的差不多了，把吹风机关掉，“谈得时间太久了。感情被磨淡了。后来…她又遇到了更适合她的人。”

陈宥维跟他的前女友大学时恋爱，长跑六年，感情深厚，一路走来连吵架的次数都屈指可数，前女友却在六周年纪念日那天提了分手。

一切都恰到好处，没有争吵，没有埋怨。两个人面对面坐着，情绪平稳地进行沟通，氛围甚至好得有些不正常。

前女友是ABC，中文说得很流利，握着他的手，忽的一下红了眼眶，“我们只能走到这里。过去的珍贵经历我不会忘，但我们只能走到这里。”

陈宥维伸手抹掉她的眼泪，说:没关系，能走到这里，就很好了。

黄嘉欣又睡在了陈宥维家的床上，与之前不同的是，房间的主人正躺在她身边。

她闭着眼，没睡着，翻来覆去地，睫毛还时不时随着呼吸颤动几下。

她没打算在此过夜，更未曾想过在这张床上做梦。只是性和爱不能分的太清楚，刚刚身体上还实打实地深入交流过，怎么好意思吹干头发穿上衣服就走人？

可她一头捋不清的思绪缠绕着，绕的心绪不宁，连装睡都装不像。

她估摸着过了近一个小时，睁开双眼，装作刚睡醒的样子，揉揉头发，“唔，几点了，我该回去看看招财了。”

陈宥维也没睡着，看着她一连串的动作，点点头，却没有起身。意思是我不送了，你自己走吧。

她反而有点生气。怎么刚睡完就不认人，这几步路都不愿意陪她走。

噘着嘴背着他换衣服，一身细骨在他面前寸寸舒展。陈宥维眯着眼看她，她很白，白得惊人。

陈宥维在美利坚生活那阵儿，身边的女孩倒没几个正宗白人。有的还热衷于美黑，像黄嘉欣这样白的实在见得不多。

听说过恋腿的，恋臀的，他怎么看着看着，觉出自己有点恋背。

临走了，还是被他拽住胳膊，拉进怀里，又亲了下额头。

黄嘉欣想说，不要这样，不要给我谈恋爱的错觉。

可对上陈宥维真挚的双眸，她又一下子什么话都说不出口。

邓超元提前给黄嘉欣发了消息，明天下午的飞机，不要她来接，又问她有什么想买的东西，中间他要在购物天堂HK转机。

黄嘉欣思虑许久，回复他，没有，你早点回来我就很开心，想你了。

邓超元推开家门时，她正靠在沙发上打盹，以一种奇怪的姿势，看着就很不舒服，可她竟然就这样睡着了。

他走过去轻拍她的脑门，她一下子惊醒，看到他的脸愣了几秒，接着张开双手环抱住他，“好想你啊老公——”

邓超元把她搂进怀里，揉她的后脑勺，“我也很想你…一会再抱，我给你买礼物了，你看看。”

是一条知名珠宝品牌的项链。

邓超元亲手给她戴上。黄嘉欣其实不爱这些玩意，可像电影画面似的，他站在她身后，拿着价值不菲的首饰，绕过她的脖颈，给她戴上。

像一部爱情电影，她是他的女主角，这一幕美得不像话。她感觉心里又被邓超元打破了一个口，酸酸涩涩的感觉流满整个胸腔。

黄嘉欣双手握住邓超元的肩，凑上去吻他。小别胜新婚，吻当然只是个开始。

可吻还没吻完，就被门铃打断。

邓超元松开她，又浅尝辄止地亲了下她的嘴角，起身去开门。

黄嘉欣刚想去倒水喝，却忽然听到陈宥维的声音。整个身体猛然僵住，只两秒，她又迅速反应过来，快步走向厨房。

她倒完水后一直待在那里，不敢离开，水喝了一杯又一杯。直到听到关门声，才又慢慢走回来。

她把倒好的一杯水递给邓超元，状似无意地问：“是谁啊？什么事？”

“新来的邻居，问我物业电话号码。他打不通，以为是自己记错了，”邓超元跟她解释，“我一听他说是150开头，就说错了，又重新给了他一个正确的。”

黄嘉欣点点头，眼神飘忽。这是很平常很正常的邻里交流，可她总觉得哪里不对劲。

陈宥维站在黄嘉欣家门口。邓超元跟他说完号码后，他道了谢，门就关上了。可他却没动，依然站在那里。

他左手背在后面，手里拿着一本书。前两天黄嘉欣借给他的，他看书快，今天读完了想来还回去。

来之前幻想了许多种两个人见面的画面，他们可能会接吻，可能还会做爱…可他从没想过开门的会是她的丈夫。

本能反应使他在门开的那一刻立刻将手背到了身后。

陈宥维是聪明人，从小就聪明，于是在这么短的时间内就迅速想出了另一个完美的理由，搪塞了过去。

他手依然还背着。终于他回过神，紧绷的身体也放松下来，抬手看看那本书，叹了口气，朝着家走去。

走到一半他停住脚步，又忍不住地去望黄嘉欣家的门。

他控制不了他的思想。他忍不住地去想黄嘉欣和邓超元此刻在做什么，他们会不会接吻，会不会做爱，会不会正坐在一张餐桌上吃饭，聊着那只傻德牧的体重。

一切都被阻隔在那扇门的背后，而他只能站在这里，怀揣着不善的情绪妄加猜测。

陈宥维忽然笑起来。其他的都不确定，他只明白一点，黄嘉欣同邓超元做的，将来也会跟他做。


	3. 03

03

陈宥维刚进门就发觉有点不对劲，有响声，他第一反应是进了贼，脚步顿住停留在门口。再仔细一听，声音从厨房传来，刀切在案板上发出的钝声。

这下才放松了警惕。他从没听说有专门撬进别人家给人做饭的贼。

除了贼之外，就只能是黄嘉欣。他不久前告诉了她开门密码。

陈宥维向厨房的方向看去，她正站在料理台前，腰挺得很直，低着头忙着手里的活。

陈宥维悄悄走近，没有发出一丝声响，接着从背后环抱住她。

黄嘉欣正切着西红柿，被他的动作吓了一跳，刀偏了一点，切到了手指。

“嘶——啊——”黄嘉欣忍不住叫出了声，“陈宥维！”

罪魁祸首显然也没想到会搞成这样，忙握住她的手，拉到水龙头下面冲。

本来好好的温柔体贴戏码，却弄得见了血光，黄嘉欣哭笑不得。

她看着陈宥维牵着自己的手，冲完水后又拿棉签沾酒精消毒，最后轻轻贴上创可贴。

过程出了点意外，却还是达到了预期的效果。陈宥维的温柔依然肆意挥洒，他的表现十分自然，专注地望着她的伤口，动作小心翼翼的，好像一不小心，她就要碎掉了。

做完这一切，黄嘉欣给他一个吻。不吻不行，春风吹拂她，她要给予回报。

可春风要的回报显然不是一个吻那么简单。

黄嘉欣把汤炖上后，心满意足地去收拾被她弄得乱七八糟的料理台。

这次她有了准备。陈宥维从背后抱住她，她没有再惊慌失措，而是轻微后仰，靠在他身上。

“他又出差？”陈宥维靠在她脖颈处，细细亲吻，轻轻地去蹭她的下巴，手也不老实，伸进她裙底，顺着大腿内侧的肌肤一路向上探索。

黄嘉欣没有制止他，由着他任意妄为，“不是。有应酬，要很晚回来。”

陈宥维听到她的回答后更加放肆，将她向前压，直到小腹与料酒台的边缘贴合，膝盖强硬地将她双腿挤开。

手在黄嘉欣裙底肆虐，揉捏抽插，没一会儿就玩得她红了脸，喘息也变得急促，想伸手推他，偏又整个人都被他圈住，不能反抗。

他手活好得很，她又比常人敏感许多。不需多久她就仰起纤细的脖子，咬住下唇，一瞬间像全世界的氧气都被她吸光了，整个人绷紧，摇摇欲坠。

还没从高潮里缓过劲，她就又被摁倒，上半身贴着冰冷的台面。陈宥维从后面揽住她的小腹向上提，将她双腿分得更开，接着挤了进来。

黄嘉欣爽得脑袋发晕，身体被操服了，嘴上不能落下风，“你…你他妈的…到底想操我想多久了——下手这么狠——”

“从你第一次见面勾引我就想了。”陈宥维捏住她的胯骨，看到她伏起半个身，又把她摁倒，“你想被我操想多久了？”

黄嘉欣刚跟台面来了个亲密接触，陈宥维一下子顶到最深处，她骂人的话又被迫憋回喉咙里。

“我那、那不叫勾引…那叫给你…发个许可证…”

“许可什么？”

黄嘉欣听到他问后转头，带着笑说：“许可你操我。”

操。陈宥维忍不住在心里骂了脏话。

黄嘉欣说之前就预料到这句话杀伤力有多大，看到陈宥维表情后更是满意。

可嘴上赢了没有用，打嘴炮都是虚的，真真切切的身体纠缠她输得彻底。

陈宥维也存心想让她难堪，使劲操着她还不解恨，手还要伸进裙里一起寻欢作乐。

快感越积越多，黄嘉欣向后伸手去碰他，求他给她留点面子。

陈宥维不光不饶她，还要逗她，“给了我许可证我可要好好利用。”

她又爽又气，身体反应不骗人，吹出来时她至少失神了十秒。

黄嘉欣感觉世界都被颠倒，她失重了，缺氧了，眼前涌来刺眼白光。过了许久后想，这回面子里子可都丢干净了。

黄嘉欣好像骨头都要被揉碎了似的，软乎乎地靠在陈宥维怀里，听见他问，“你真的怕黑怕雷雨夜？”

他欲言又止，还有疑问被他抑制在心里，因想要保持对她的尊重而选择不问出口。

“是啊，我那天说的都是真话。只是有一点我隐瞒了…”黄嘉欣握住他的手，研究他掌心的纹路，“我们家有蜡烛。”

这不是头一次下雨，也不是第一回停电，之前都能挺过去，偏偏这次要他陪。

陈宥维早就猜到，不再深究，顺着她的目光望去，“我的手有什么好看的？”

“给你看看手相，哎呀…”黄嘉欣突然惊讶地叫了一声。

“怎么了？”

黄嘉欣把他右手举到他眼前，指着掌心一根线给他看，“感情线很崎岖噢，你小心一点，情深不寿啊——”

陈宥维不信她封建迷信那一套，用吻堵住她接着想要说出口的话。

黄嘉欣跟陈宥维缠缠绵绵耗到钟表上的时针快要走到9时才舍得分离，站在他家门口，他从背后面环住她的腰，头蹭在她肩窝里，磨人地亲吻她的侧脸。

黄嘉欣由着他亲，最后捏捏他的手，一点点掰开，转过身踮起半边脚，吻在他脸颊上。

回家后不久收到了邓超元的消息，他有急事要处理，留在公司过夜不能回家。

她把手机丢到一边，伸了个懒腰，先去给自己削了个苹果吃，后才不紧不慢地回复一句：“好。”

“男人都是没良心的东西，”黄嘉欣边看手机边用小腿去轻蹭德牧的背，“只有你最好。”

这条德牧是去年年初邓超元领回来的，那时黄嘉欣已经半个多月没跟他讲过话，整个人瘦脱了相，整夜整夜的失眠，眼窝下一圈青色看着吓人，大把的抗抑郁药物吃进去，胃都吃坏了。

邓超元带她每周去见心理医生，效果却不明显。医生后来对他说，养只宠物可能会帮助她走出来。

邓超元小心翼翼地牵着那条狗走向她，当时她正侧躺在床上望着空气发呆。

“欣欣，我从朋友那里领养了一只德牧，你看看。”

黄嘉欣听到他的声音，目光慢慢投射过去，定定地看了一会，接着伸出手去抚摸德牧的头。

一个月后，黄嘉欣的双眸里忽然亮起一点光。再后来，这点光从她眼眶里蔓延到她全身，将阴暗全部驱散，她开始主动跟邓超元交流。半年后黄嘉欣彻底从抑郁里走出来，好像什么都不曾发生过。

只是会经常做噩梦，一身冷汗地在深夜惊醒。黄嘉欣也曾多次尝试说服自己，可记忆无法被抹去，根植在她最深处的角落，碰不得，一碰就要了她的命。

那些爱恨交缠难舍难分的日子，像诅咒一样刻在她骨子里，是最难以启齿的隐疾，不能拿出来同别人讲述，讲不了，太复杂，她自己都理不出个所以然，好像爱是轻飘飘的，恨也无足轻重，她只好在黑暗中将脸掩在被子里偷偷流泪。

邓超元昨天彻夜未归，今天早早地抱着一堆文件回来了。

“新邻居搬进来有段日子了，我们还没正式跟他认识过，”邓超元忽然想起什么，停下手里的工作对黄嘉欣说，“回头请他来家里吃饭吧。”

黄嘉欣听了他的话不以为然，“是你跟人家不认识，别牵扯我，我早跟他一起溜过许多次狗了。”

“好好好，只有我。我是认真的，看他应该是要长住下去，大家坐在一起吃个饭好互相了解了解。”

黄嘉欣眼皮都没抬一下，仍在专注地看着手里的书，“好，回头我去约他。”

邀请别人当然要拿出点诚意，于是黄嘉欣又邀到了陈宥维床上。

“吃饭？”陈宥维捏她腰间的软肉，手感很好，像被牛奶日夜浸泡出来的软嫩细滑，“难不成是鸿门宴。”

“不想去就不去，我求着你了？”黄嘉欣将他乱摸的手拨开，腿搭在他腰上，侧过身拿起遥控器去找电影看。

点了一部最近口碑很好的灾难片。她看到一半状似无意地问，“如果马上要末日，你会做什么？”

“跟你做爱做到死。”陈宥维掰过她的脸，轻轻咬上她的唇，“你呢？”

黄嘉欣伸手揽住他的脖子，回赠他热切的亲吻，电影和问题都被抛到脑后，这一刻她用包容将他的答案付诸实践。

陈宥维选在周六傍晚，敲响黄嘉欣的家门，来赴这场目的不明的晚宴。

黄嘉欣头发被随意挽在脑后，整个人带着种午觉刚睡醒的慵懒，坐在陈宥维对面，邓超元旁边。除了刚进门时，对陈宥维打的一声招呼，她几乎没有再开口。

“陈先生是做什么的？看你好像经常加班，早出晚归的。”邓超元抬起手，将红酒倒进陈宥维面前的杯子里。

陈宥维先低声说了声“谢谢”，后又回答：“人民医院的医生，出了急事经常被临时叫去做手术。”

黄嘉欣听到这里，切牛排的手顿了一下，挑起眉看了他一眼，“原来你是医生。真厉害啊。”

她跟陈宥维在身体上有过最深入的交流，却从未主动问起过有关他的任何私人问题，像是对他的生活毫无兴趣。她不问，陈宥维自然也不会说，两个人就这样保持着一种美妙的状态，不谈感情，只顾风月。

陈宥维正喝着酒，忽然感觉黄嘉欣的脚顺着他的鞋尖一点点爬上他的脚踝，接着挑起了他西装裤的裤管。

他抬起头，黄嘉欣面不改色地切盘子里的牛排，邓超元坐在她旁边，不曾察觉到一丝异样，甚至还微微侧头问她要不要也喝一点酒。

“不想喝，有些头痛，”她扶着头，用手去揉自己的太阳穴，整个人懒懒地在跟邓超元撒娇。揉了一会又不露痕迹地将视线投向陈宥维，那股子慵懒变了味，变成了磨人的妩媚，透过空气渗进陈宥维神经里。

黄嘉欣什么话都没有讲，眼波就这样肆无忌惮地在两个男人之间流转，一个是她的法定丈夫，陪她走过无数个春夏秋冬；一个是她的秘密情人，同她看过无数次天光乍破。

他们都是她的裙下之臣。

陈宥维被她撩拨得好似心被剖出来放在锅里煎，恨不得将她就地正法，偏偏邓超元还在场，他只能咬着牙强忍。

黄嘉欣对他的难熬浑然不觉，心情很好，嘴角扬起一点弧度，不知是在笑话谁。

打破僵局的是邓超元的未知来电，他条件反射地挂断，过了半分钟铃声又响起，他这次皱着眉接了，黄嘉欣离他近，听到些那边的声音。

“您好……医院……割腕……只存了您一个人……”

邓超元吓了一跳，慌忙应下，站起身要出门，忽然想起黄嘉欣，他脸色有些难看，不知如何解释。

或许他根本无需解释，黄嘉欣心知肚明是谁自杀了。

“我朋友出事了，在人民医院抢救，我过去看看。”

黄嘉欣丝毫不惊讶，神情淡漠地对他说：“去吧。”

“我陪你，人民医院我比较熟。”陈宥维在邓超元接电话时就特意观察了两个人的表情，他起了好奇心，也拿起椅背上的外套跟邓超元一起走。

走出去之前侧头看了眼黄嘉欣，她面无表情，脸被烛台遮掩住一半，在烛火的摇曳间，给自己倒了一杯酒。

陈宥维现在病房外，透过玻璃去看里面躺着的刚从死亡线上救回来的病人，看不清正脸，只能看出是个眉眼清秀的姑娘。邓超元站在他旁边，拳头攥的死紧，手背上的青筋都凸了出来。

急诊科的李医生见陈宥维来很是意外，以为是他朋友，他摇摇头，指了指身边的邓超元。

抱着必死的心态动的手。李医生悄悄对他讲，吞了一瓶安眠药后又割腕，双保险，生怕自己死不掉。幸亏力气小，只割断静脉，又吃了饭，药消化得不多，这才捡回一条命。

“跟这人什么关系啊？”李医生凑在他耳边问他，“听护士说送来时手里攥着手机，上面有给这人发的消息，好像是什么，下辈子我依然会爱你…”

陈宥维指着背对着他们正在跟另一位医生沟通的邓超元说，我邻居。已婚。

嚯。李医生怎么也没想到会是这么个情况。

同样，陈宥维更没想到。他向来只以为黄嘉欣是放浪的包法利夫人，或者是热情的安娜卡列尼娜，却从未想过原来大家扯下光鲜亮丽的皮囊，内里都是一样的不堪。

黄嘉欣先前说头痛是骗邓超元，是不经意间流露出娇嗔似的傲慢，她很少这样对陈宥维。

对陈宥维她直白热切，抛开繁杂的一切只剩晶莹剔透的骨。对邓超元她层层包裹，连指尖都要伪装，出手就要朝着他心窝子上戳，稳准狠，有一点偏差都不行。

是早些年养出来的习惯。高中时，她太渺小，因为太喜欢而把自己放低到了尘土里，只能和众人一起仰望邓超元。同他说一句话前，要在心里演练无数遍，模拟他的反应，揣摩他的小心思。

她为他付出太多了，也放弃太多了。

黄嘉欣的生活被简单的划成两部分，学习，想邓超元。这想里可含了太多，想关于他的一切，想自己和他的未来，借来他的笔记，翻来覆去地看，仔仔细细地誊抄，不是为了借鉴，只是想收藏。

她是尘土，邓超元是星星。

黄嘉欣的高考成绩堪堪过了最高学府的投档线，但其他学校任由她挑，可她还是义无反顾地选择追随，被分到最冷门的专业也不灰心，苦读一年，竟然又以第一名的成绩转去跟他成了同学。

黄嘉欣令人惊叹的光辉事迹足以写成一本书。只不过，在作者那一栏，却要署上邓超元的名字。

于是在某天，黄嘉欣察觉出过去种种，她的大厦在一夕之间倾颓崩塌。

黄嘉欣知道邓超元今晚不会回来，他要在医院里守着那个人，忏悔自己的罪。

他不曾对她忏悔过。

黄嘉欣没胆子自杀，却有胆子杀人。

邓超元当时怎么也没想到她会那样做。那是他第一次在她面前哭，他站在那里，整个人寸寸坍塌，瘫坐在地上，接着扑过来，用力掐着她的下巴，质问她，你怎么能这么狠心。

她好像也哭了。黄嘉欣记不清，只记得有眼泪滴在下巴上，不知是她的，还是邓超元的。

她只记得邓超元双眼发红，面目狰狞，她声音冷静克制，她说，邓超元，我恨你。

黄嘉欣从不认为自己无辜，她手上也沾了鲜血。而那时邓超元还是干净的，他一尘不染，任何下等流俗都沾不上他的身。

邓超元身上的光比以往任何时候都要亮，在他人生里最珍贵的高光时刻，黄嘉欣不惜作践自己，也要化身一团乌云将他完全笼罩。

黄嘉欣也得到了报应。她吃不下饭，却吃得下安眠药，被送去医院洗胃，在病床上躺了一周。后来她被诊断出抑郁症，病恹恹的没了生机。

邓超元亲手培育出她这朵荆棘玫瑰，却也要亲眼看着她枯萎。

邓超元又哭了。他说，欣欣，对不起，我们重头来过好不好，你不要生我的气了，我们重头来过，好不好啊。

他半跪在黄嘉欣的病床前，握着她的手贴在自己脸上，温热的泪水滑落到她手背上。

黄嘉欣一言不发，由着他哭。她不能承诺，她不知哪天就会悄无声息地死去，每天都可能会是她的最后一天，她跟邓超元没有重头来过的机会了。

事实也确实如此。即使过了很久，他们心有灵犀地对过往闭口不提，一道裂隙却悄然产生顺势蔓延，随着时间的累积越来越深。

黄嘉欣偶尔失眠，背对着邓超元，手颤抖着抚上自己的小腹，不敢用力，只敢轻轻触碰，牙齿咬住口腔内壁的肉，直到尝到血腥味才松口。

痛，太痛了。痛到骨子里，此生难忘。

邓超元坐在病房外的椅子上，掏出烟盒又想起这是在医院，又只好塞回口袋里。

陈宥维客套地问了几句后又向他介绍了李医生，陪他一直待到深夜才离开。

他没想遮掩，陈宥维一颗七巧玲珑心，估计也能猜个八九不离十。

邓超元偏头痛犯了，心里也难受得像被人用手抓着揉来捏去，他想给黄嘉欣打电话，对着手机屏幕，却迟迟按不下去。最后锁了屏。

在干嘛呢黄嘉欣，睡了吗。

邓超元没良心，他自己心里清楚。刚有人为了他自杀，他却仍然只记挂着黄嘉欣。

在恨我吗黄嘉欣，别恨了，快睡觉吧。

邓超元起身慢步走向楼道，站在窗户前，伸出头去看外面的月亮，点了根烟，塞进嘴里。

别恨我了黄嘉欣。我们重头来过吧。

这句话他在心里演练过无数次，却从未有胆子说出口过。

烟灰不小心抖落到他手上，烫得他皱了下眉。

邓超元对着窗户外的月亮，大声地喊：

“别恨我了欣欣，我们重头来过好不好啊。”

抬头是圆月，月光无私地洒落在他身上。月亮永远温柔，永远包容，永远沉默，永远不回应。


	4. 04

04

黄嘉欣这一夜睡得很不踏实，偶尔睁开眼看看钟表，才刚凌晨三点，又把头蒙进被子里。迷迷糊糊中以为睡了很久，想着这次终于要天亮了吧，再探出脑袋去瞧，噢，四点半。

从公司辞职后黄嘉欣几乎没再看到过这座城市的清晨。天的颜色是灰白的，出了一半的太阳躲躲藏藏，要身子探出窗口才能看到。

之前工作时总是要起得很早，所以经常醒着迎来日出，揉着迷蒙的双眼去做早餐，化妆，换衣服，从头到脚精心装扮，不能让别人挑出一点错。

精英的生活是很累的，尤其是生活在这座高速运转的城市里。就算里面已然寸步难行，面子工程却不能丢，还是要把最光鲜亮丽的那一面露给别人。

白天在会议桌上挺直了腰板做报告，收获掌声和赞美，晚上在菜市场为了一把菜跟小贩吵架，得到嘲讽和妥协。

没过多久黄嘉欣就感到疲惫，继而厌倦。看烦了一尘不染的白衬衫格子裙，听烦了高跟鞋踩在瓷砖上的响声，说烦了客套的交际漂亮话语。

她不想再做精英。

黄嘉欣本以为自己会做整夜的噩梦，事实恰好相反，在她短暂的睡眠中，什么都不曾出现在她脑海里。她就这样安稳地睡着。

这让黄嘉欣感到十分难过。

刚把孩子打掉时，她靠着医院的墙壁慢慢滑坐到地上痛哭，路过的护士将她搀扶起来，问她哪里不舒服。

哪里都不舒服，她浑身都痛。

抑郁来得很突然，她灵魂被抽走一半，身体里是空荡荡的。她什么都做不了，只能躺在床上哭。

上手术台前黄嘉欣从没预想过后果。可能是对邓超元的报复，又或者是被气到失去理智。总之她就这样上了手术台。

那之后的时间被放缓拉长，过得极其得慢，每一秒都像是把用钝了的刀将她寸寸凌迟。她沉浸在痛苦中难以自拔，闭上眼黑暗张开大口要将她吞噬。晚上在梦里也总是会惨死，要么是走在桥上桥断了掉进海里，要么是遇到歹徒被一刀捅进心脏。

每当黄嘉欣一身冷汗地惊醒后，却总会有些失望。死对她来说是解脱，活下去才需要勇气。

噩梦是对她的惩罚，提醒着她过去发生的一切。可如今心魔没了，还有什么可以证明她曾和邓超元有过一个孩子？

她不提，邓超元也不提，那个孩子好像从来没存在过。

黄嘉欣难过地捂住双眼，泪水流进指缝里。

邓超元三天没回家，黄嘉欣没有给他打过一个电话。终于到第四天，她给邓超元发消息：“需要我去医院探望她吗？”

邓超元同那个人的事早就不能算作秘密，黄嘉欣知道，邓超元也知道她知道。大家心里都十分清楚，表面上却还要装作一无所知。

黄嘉欣不想再虚伪了，既然已经闹到了要自杀的地步，再装下去也没什么意思。

果然，邓超元回复她：“我晚上回家。”

黄嘉欣认为做精英很累，邓超元却不会。有些人生来就是要做精英的。他们不光苛以待己，那套标准还要施加给别人。

她小姨是体面人，是省级优秀教师，每天出门前头发要梳得一丝不苟，衣服上一丝褶皱都找不到，站在讲台上讲课，身板必须挺得直直的。小姨为了更好地照顾她，一生未嫁。

黄嘉欣不得不成为精英，否则对不起太多人，尤其是她的小姨。小姨首先是受人敬仰的人民教师，其次是为她付出整个人生的养母，最后才是她的小姨。

黄嘉欣所有的心酸痛苦都只能咽进肚子里。漫长岁月中，好多话她不能说，好多事她不能做。直到她遇见了邓超元。

再后来她又厌倦了陪邓超元做精英，邓超元的生活里没有柴米油盐。他的生活里只有财经时报、美式咖啡、高档餐厅、醇香红酒和熨好的西服。

黄嘉欣想，这些是我需要的吗？我也要喝苦咖啡，看全英报纸，穿黑白套装，吃难吃的饭吗？我不要。黄嘉欣的生活里应该只有一条可爱的狗，傍晚的夕阳，新鲜的蔬菜还有亲密的爱人。黄嘉欣只想做个拥有幸福的普通人。

即使在她抑郁后，邓超元也只能满足她第一条。

从前小姨是她的地狱，她为了能从中逃脱而不顾一切投入邓超元的怀抱。而现在，邓超元成了她的地狱。

这是一个很平常的晚上，没有风雨，星星也不出来，只有半个月亮遥远地挂在那里。邓超元也同过去的无数次一样，打开门的同时冲房间里喊着“我回来了”。

黄嘉欣正在做饭，只留给他一个背影，闷闷的声音从不远处传来：“好。等会儿吃饭。”

“欣欣，”邓超元突然开口喊她。这顿饭从一开始就很沉默，是一种心照不宣的沉默。两个人眼神偶然交汇，又立刻错开，看向别处。

邓超元最先忍不住，他说：“对不起。”

“对不起什么？”黄嘉欣听了他的话神色如常，抬眼看他，“那个师妹的事？”

“是。”

黄嘉欣“噢”了一声，眼睛又看向地板，“不用说对不起，我受不住。我跟陈宥维的事儿你不也很清楚吗？咱俩半斤八两，不必互相道歉了。”

黄嘉欣最追求平等。之前大家你瞒我我瞒你，嘴里都没一句实话。现在邓超元坦白了，那她也没必要再揣着明白装糊涂，索性都一块捅捅出去，大家打开天窗说亮话。

邓超元沉默了好一小会儿才又组织好语言，他没料到黄嘉欣会这么回答他。他喜也不是，悲也不是，满喉咙里的都是苦涩，他说：“既然我们都做过对不起对方的事，我们可不可以重头来过？欣欣，我们——”

“我怀孕了，”黄嘉欣直接打断他，“陈宥维的。”

邓超元听到自己后牙槽在轻轻打颤，他快要控制不住自己的表情了，直勾勾地盯着黄嘉欣，不敢眨眼，怕眼泪忽地掉下来：“你说什么？”

“我说，”黄嘉欣一字一顿地对他重复，“我怀孕了，陈宥维的。”

眼泪最终还是没止住。

可是邓超元却笑了，一边笑一边擦眼泪，那画面很难看，但他似乎很高兴，“没关系，欣欣，没关系的。谁的孩子我都不在乎，只要我们重头来过，那就会是我们的孩子。”

黄嘉欣皱着眉，看他的眼神很迷惑，像看一场演砸了的喜剧，吃了块噎人的苹果，上不去下不来，堵得她心里难受。

半晌后她才说：“骗你的。我不会怀上陈宥维的孩子，也不会跟你重头来过。邓超元，我们放过彼此吧。”

“我放过你，你也放过我吧。”

邓超元又说出了那句他说了无数次的话——“不行，绝对不行。”

这话黄嘉欣听邓超元说过无数次了，她一下子回到了两年前。

难堪的记忆涌来，她又感觉自己浑身都在痛。跟之前不同的是，她没有力气跟邓超元斗下去了。

从前她可以站起来跟邓超元吵，她可以用孩子报复他，也不害怕跟他同归于尽。

可现在她好累啊，手里的筹码已经输光了。她只好说，我求求你，我放过你，你也放过我吧。

陈宥维的想法成了真，黄嘉欣同邓超元做过的事，真的跟他做了一遍。

黄嘉欣领了德牧来玩，他们靠坐在一起，讨论招财的体重，黄嘉欣给他做了饭，他们坐在一张餐桌前，喝了酒黄嘉欣醉醺醺的，主动搂着他接吻。他们做了最温柔的一次爱。

黄嘉欣仰躺在床上，吊带衫被卷起一半，小腹露在外面，其中一边肩带从肩膀上滑落，她白皙的双乳若隐若现，乌黑的长发铺在床单上。

她张开双腿，变成一片汪洋，用她整个身体去包容陈宥维，腿缠在他腰上，对他的进入毫不闪躲，只会按着自己的膝盖向两边掰得更开。

她包容陈宥维的一切，温柔，粗鲁，强硬，体贴，她是一片海洋，任由陈宥维在她身上航行。

陈宥维吻她的发，用手去触她半闭的双眼。他们比之前任何一次都要亲近，身体贴在一起，头抵着头，没有说话，也没有音乐。温柔是天成的，不需要依靠外界任何介质，就这样在两个人之间流淌。

浪漫是最醉人的酒，陈宥维感觉自己都有些看不清眼前的景象，可他总是觉得黄嘉欣离他特别远。他伸出手碰到的不是黄嘉欣，只是跟他一起度过夜晚的某一个女人，这个人可以是任何人，并不必须得是黄嘉欣。

什么时候必须是黄嘉欣呢？第一次见到她的时候，雷雨夜将她搂入怀里的时候，亲吻她额头的时候。

那时跟他在一起的是最纯粹的黄嘉欣。

陈宥维动得很慢，其实他们根本不想做爱，只是想拥抱，紧紧地抱在一起，连在一起。

黄嘉欣半闭着双眼，她脸上是一种奇妙的恬静，她正在做着人世间最下流的事，她情动得厉害，水流了好多，从两个人的结合处一直流到床单上，可她的面容却又是那么纯净。

陈宥维看着她，他看得入迷了。那一瞬间，黄嘉欣是他的圣母玛利亚。她是一座圣洁的雕像，而他在亵渎神灵。黄嘉欣什么都做了，又什么都没做。她结了婚，偷过情，现在却突然变成一个处女。满目都是慈悲，心里是众生。这很不对劲，却让陈宥维深深为之着迷。

黄嘉欣懵懂无知，她被操得双眸失神，却不肯出声。她用身体最隐私的部位包含着陈宥维的命根子，她用做爱渡了陈宥维。

陈宥维忽然很想哭，所以他伸出手抱紧黄嘉欣，去亲吻她，吻她的眉骨，双眼，下巴，脖颈。

黄嘉欣看他，眨眨双眼，眼神里只有迷茫，脸上是美丽的平静。她成了他的圣母玛利亚。

“我离婚了。”

黄嘉欣轻轻对陈宥维说。

陈宥维耳边传来轰隆隆的雷声，他扭头去看窗户，外面太阳高照，晴空万里。他这才明白，雷来自他心里。

他那天从医院回来后，有想过去问黄嘉欣，试探几句，却始终没好意思开口。家丑不可外扬，陈宥维无论站在哪个立场，都不该去打听这些。

如今黄嘉欣语气轻松，不像是说离婚，仿佛是“我吃饭了”“我睡觉了”这样稀松平常的事。

陈宥维终于明白她的恬静纯洁从何而来。她离婚了，她脱离了一切不合理的掌控，她是圣母玛利亚，她是永远的处女。

陈宥维忽然很害怕，黄嘉欣会不会跟他做完这次爱就要消失了。圣母玛利亚诞下耶稣后就去了天堂，那黄嘉欣呢？黄嘉欣也会离开吗？

他喝得太多了，好像真的看到黄嘉欣背后有光，从她身体的缝隙里透出来。黄嘉欣每一寸身体都很美，现在沐浴在光里，美到了极致。

陈宥维崩溃了，咬上黄嘉欣的唇射在她身体里。

他玷污了圣母玛利亚。

这让他灵魂战栗。他抖着双手去点烟。

桌子上的菜被撤走了，摊开在邓超元面前的是一张纸，上面写着“离婚协议书”。

“今年结婚纪念日，你说你可以满足我一个愿望，我保留到现在，如今该兑现了。”黄嘉欣把签字笔递给他，她坐在他对面，一系列动作像提前排练过，极其迅速敏捷。

邓超元到现在都没反应过来。他想用手扇自己，看看是不是他在做梦。

他看着“离婚协议书”那五个字，好像要把纸盯出一个洞，怒火能把整张纸烧成灰烬。可他一开口，就变成了祈求，“别这样，黄嘉欣，你别这样。” 

好像一下子回到了很久以前，黄嘉欣刚吞下安眠药，他惊慌失措地将她抱起来，他大喊着，黄嘉欣，你不许死，你不能死，你别这样。

那时候黄嘉欣就要离开他的，他费了好大的劲去挽留，死缓一年执行，强忍到现在，可是要离开的怎么都留不住。

邓超元拿起那只笔，取下笔盖，把纸拉到眼前，用手臂压住，在签名处写下自己的名字。写了一个邓后，他问：“那个孩子…你有后悔过吗？”

他眼眶又湿了。这话问出口，不知道是在折磨谁，他整个人都在发抖，抖得握不住笔，超字写得歪歪扭扭。

“有。头一天我就后悔了。可是，”黄嘉欣伸出一只手握住他的，另一只去抚摸他的脊背，将他稳定住，“我后来想到，总好过以后有一天他问我，‘为什么要把我生下来？’那时候再后悔，可就来不及了。”

邓超元不再发抖。他恢复了平静。他贪恋黄嘉欣覆盖他手背上的手心温度，留恋她的抚摸。可惜只有片刻，等他签完元字，她就立刻松开，收了回去。

一切好像一场梦，黄嘉欣跟他在一起，恋爱，结婚，有了第一个孩子，现在要离婚，他们不得不分离。

“邓超元，当初我说我恨你的时候不太清醒。其实不是的，我不恨你。你对不起我，我也对不起你。我们之间早就抵消了。我们谁也不欠谁的。”

邓超元低下头，不敢回应。谁也不欠谁的，他们之间再也没有理不清的纠葛。邓超元闭上眼，在心里重复这句话。

他们彻底结束了。

陈宥维还在醉着，昏昏沉沉的。但他好像有些明白此时此刻的状况，他再也见不到最纯粹的黄嘉欣了。或者更糟糕的是，他可能再也见不到黄嘉欣了。

这想法吓坏了陈宥维，他吸了一口烟，烟窜进肺里，呛住他，有些上不来气，他去抓黄嘉欣的手，想就这样牢牢地抓住她，不要她去天堂。

可是黄嘉欣是留不住的，她已经在渐渐离他远去了。

前女友也是如此，她们都是抓不住的，陈宥维明白，他不能让她们靠岸，所以他曾经擦干前女友的泪，笑着说说，没关系。

可这次不一样，这次他不想放手了，即使她是圣母玛利亚，他也想自私的留住她，留住属于他的流淌着奶和蜜的应许之地。

陈宥维想抓住她。至少能留在离他近一些的地方，哪怕是房门禁闭的隔壁，他也可以时常幻想。有时候老天爷眷顾他，让他的幻想也能偶然成真。

“情深不寿，陈宥维，我祝你活得久一点，长命百岁。”

黄嘉欣的一切都是那么理所当然，她要你幸福，你必须幸福。她现在要结束了，陈宥维却连挽留的话都说不出口。

黄嘉欣之前问他，世界末日前会做什么。他回答得色情又深情。

今天是世界末日就好了。陈宥维真想跟她做爱做到死。

陈宥维把烟掐了，烟雾从他嘴里吐出来，“黄嘉欣…我有点贪了，怎么办。我真想让你把心掰一点点给我。可是你不舍得。”

黄嘉欣身上的吊带衫还是松垮垮的，白皙的肌肤上是带着肉欲的吻痕和指痕，可她脸上是懵懂和迷茫，她歪着头看陈宥维，思考许久，搂住他的脖子，吻在他脸颊上。

圣母玛利亚要去天堂，不能留下来，也不能将心分给他一半，但是吻可以。她可以施舍他一个最纯粹，最圣洁，最亲昵的吻。

只此一个。无论从前还是以后，独一无二，绝无仅有。


	5. 05

05

邓超元是在某个下午悄无声息地搬走的。那天招财不小心吃错了东西，一直呕吐，黄嘉欣担心出事，带它出门去看了医生，折腾了好一通，回来时天都黑了。她一进门就发现家里有些不对劲，里里外外绕了几圈才明白：噢，邓超元走了。

搬进来时费了好大的劲，看房子，签合同，装修，黄嘉欣亲自上阵，找设计师，拿着图纸跟对方来来回回地沟通，选家具那就更麻烦了，挑来挑去总不满意。朋友笑话她再挑下去可别看花了眼，她问你懂不懂什么叫宁缺毋滥？愣是靠着这股倔劲坚持等到了最佳选择。但这还只是完成个大概，住进来后，每次出了门还惦记着家里，下班路上经过花店，也要带几束回去插在花瓶里。这不是一朝一夕可以完成的伟业，要靠生活里的点点滴滴积攒出来。可转眼间主人就走了一个了，离开真是容易，收拾几件衣服就可以。

邓超元明确说要把房子留给黄嘉欣，可她早想好了要回学校读书，这里她不能再住下去。人总会触景生情，她心也不是钢铁打的。

跟房子一起要跟她说再见的，还有身边这条可爱的狗。说实在的，黄嘉欣真是不舍得。小区里有位老人，总是在傍晚时牵着两条狗狗出来玩，大多数时候她在路边的长椅上坐着，两条狗狗就在旁边的草坪上打架。黄嘉欣一开始每每看这场面每每觉得很凄凉，她以为等她老去了也会是这样，身边只有狗狗作陪。可是现在眼看着她连招财也要送走了，连狗都没了，一眼望去只能看到她自己孤零零坐在那条长椅上。

深思熟虑许久，黄嘉欣只好把招财交给陈宥维，说：“不是送给你，寄养，寄养知道吗？等我毕业了，它还是得还给我。”

陈宥维不吃她这一套，凭什么要他白白付出，这可不行，吃一堑还要长一智呢。他学精了，招财刚进他家的门，他就教导起来：“招财你好，我是你继父。”

黄嘉欣生气了，她人还站在这里没走呢，陈宥维就已经开始把狗当成自己家人，辈分都迫不及待论起来，她气得倒吸一口气：“嘿，你这人——”

陈宥维不以为然：“怎么了，我过过嘴瘾都不行？那你找别人去替你养。”

狗在人家家里她不得不低头，黄嘉欣立刻闭紧嘴巴。好吧，论辈就论辈吧，她倒没损失什么，狗又不会说话，即使平白无故地多出个继父，招财也不会真乖乖地喊出一声“爸爸”。就是喊了也不亏，住在陈宥维家里，吃着他家的饭，睡着他家的窝，说不定以后还要泡着人家的女儿，便宜都教招财占了，喊他一声爸爸也不亏。

“要去哪里读书？读什么？”陈宥维还摸着招财的头呢，话题又忽然转到了她身上。

“没想好呢。”黄嘉新老实地回答。这是实话，她想过很多。法律是当年父亲给她报的志愿，后来被她偷偷改掉了，除了邓超元的原因，其实还带着想要反抗的意思，迫切地想要走出家人给她带来的阴影。后来她在邓超元那里吃了亏，想要重置一切，从头来过，于是又想回去读法律。一个死循环，从头到尾做出的全是不理智的选择。

现如今她冷静下来，早没了当初那股刀子悬在头顶，一刀下去不是你死就是我亡的狠劲。相反，她想试着跟自己和解。

“无论我读什么，我想好了，”黄嘉欣笑着开口，“我要做一个普通人。”

这话要是让一年前的陈宥维听见了，一定会笑话她。普通人有什么好。不光陈宥维，黄嘉欣都要瞧不起自己，她吃了那么多苦不是等着某一天泯然于众人的。小时候被寄托了太多希望，遇见喜欢的人更不得了，必须要为了他发光。可这些都没有用，黄嘉欣此时此刻，将自己的前半生看成一条河，她躺在河底，看过去发生的事顺着河流漂下去，不做任何停留。她什么也没得到。

“好啊。”陈宥维点点头，他明白她什么意思，他无条件支持她。

做普通人没什么不好，陈宥维很高兴。普通人有七情六欲，不会冷着一颗心将人拒之千里，普通人知恩图报，替她养那么久的狗她总得回报点什么，普通人更懂人活这一世，不能跟自己过不去。

黄嘉欣也是在某个下午悄无声息地搬走的。陈宥维敏锐地察觉到，他那天下了班，不急着开自家的门，直直地走到领居家门口，摁门铃，又抬手敲门，等了半天也没人回应。

回到家里，招财正蹲在门口等着他呢。陈宥维看这条傻乎乎的大型犬，他想：黄嘉欣是真的不能带它走吗？真的想的话总有办法，就像他当初无论怎样都要把bebe带回国来，以及黄嘉欣难道就没有别的朋友可以容纳一只可爱的狗吗。

“儿子，你妈走了，不要我们了。”陈宥维打算跟招财交流一番，也弯下身，跟它脸对脸。

“汪，汪！汪！”

陈宥维不清楚招财到底听没听懂，看它那个样子像是很难过，他又安慰道：“别难受啊，你放心，你妈会回来的，她只会不要我，绝不会不要你。”

养狗是很幸福的，养两条狗就更幸福了，可是如果其中一条脾气比较大，那就不太好。陈宥维喜欢黄嘉欣，连带着她儿子也要好好照顾着。别人重组家庭都知道要讨好对方的孩子，他能不明白？于是陈宥维每天要教导招财：“儿子，等你妈回来了，你不能拍拍屁股就直接跟她走，我养你这么久，没有情也有恩吧，要走一起走，要留一起留，明白吗？”

招财每次都热情地回应，主要是为了赶紧吃饭，否则才不搭理他。

bebe不懂陈宥维的苦心，见了他对招财这么好，生了气了，冲着他好一顿乱叫，招财不甘示弱，来回乱窜，把家里搅得天翻地覆。

陈宥维被吵得头痛，没了办法，“要闹也行，你两个给我出去闹！”套上狗绳，给暴脾气的两个祖宗牵出去玩。

没走两步遇到个小女孩，想跟bebe玩，小孩都喜欢可爱小狗，见了就走不动道，怯怯地问：“叔叔，我能摸摸它吗？”

陈宥维点点头，“好”字还没说出口，招财就窜出去了，虽然牵着绳，刹车不及时，冲到了小女孩面前，给孩子吓得往后倒退两步，一屁股摔在了地上。狗没摸到，还摔了屁股，这委屈谁能受得了，她张开嘴就是嚎啕大哭。

陈宥维无语。黄嘉欣领招财出去的时候，它瞧着乖得不行，见了别人家的吉娃娃都能被人家吓得往后躲，让黄嘉欣哭笑不得。如今这是怎么了，怎么换了爹来养它就改头换面重新做人了。

“你这人怎么回事！怎么不管好你家的狗！给我孩子吓出事来怎么办……”家长来了，看年龄是奶奶辈的，生气地瞪着陈宥维，把孩子搀起来，护到身后面。

“不好意思啊，它没有恶意的，它只是…”陈宥维赶忙道歉，想替招财辩解，可想了半天也想不出合理的理由，“它只是…唉，您别往心里去，对不起啊。”

回了家之后他给黄嘉欣发微信：“你儿子今天把别人家小孩吓哭了。”

发完之后觉得还不够，又添了一句：“我已经对它进行了严肃的批评。”

等了许久，等到了第二天也没有回复。第三天第四天，一周过去了，还是没有新消息提醒。陈宥维怀疑黄嘉欣已经偷偷删了他的号。

于此同时，他找到了招财那天行为异常的原因，只好又点出和黄嘉欣的聊天框：“你儿子禽兽不如，想要搞乱伦，你管不管？”

黄嘉欣还是没回。陈宥维这下确定了，真删了，想想也是她能做出来的事，干净利落，一点情面都不留。可狗在陈宥维家里，他总不能由着招财狗胆包天地去拱他的漂亮bebe。他还去搜了德基的照片，左看右看，觉得真是不行，这品种，怎么看怎么别扭。

可是招财和bebe还是迅速地坠入爱河。陈宥维看着两条狗挤在一起蹭来蹭去的样子，很是无语，真是日防夜防家贼难防。他走上前去把它俩强行分开，又把bebe抱起来，“你怎么回事啊，好歹也是个海归吧，就这傻不拉几的你也能瞧上？再说了，前两天不还恨得要死，嗷嗷叫唤，合着吃醋不是吃它的醋，是吃我的醋呢是吗？”

bebe被他教训了，缩成一团，没一会眼里还闪晶晶，陈宥维震惊了，“行啊你，都会双眼含泪了！行行行，我同意你们在一起。”

晚上睡觉前，陈宥维又给黄嘉欣发了一条消息：“抽个空得带招财做绝育去。噢对了，咱们以后不能要女儿，我总是溺爱，狠不下心教育。”

可惜陈医生实在是太忙，秋冬季又是疾病高发期，连轴转了许多天脑子里早就是一团乱麻。等陈宥维再想起绝育这件事，为时已晚，bebe已经怀了。

陈医生这回真生气了，看着bebe像看未成年失足少女，“你可是纯种柯基啊！你你你——让你妈知道了，非气得厥过去不可。”

这件事当然要通知前女友，陈宥维跟她早就成了真正的老朋友，没有什么需要避讳的。但久违的通话不是真为了这点小事，主要是要提前说好，bebe回头生了崽，他可养不了那么多，得送前女友一只。

“哎！”前女友在电话那头重重地叹了一口气，开玩笑地说：“真是家门不幸啊！”

两个月后，这个城市下了第一场雪，就在这天陈宥维喜迎五位新家庭成员的到来。他拿着手机拍照给黄嘉欣看，“恭喜你做奶奶了。”

一只要送给前女友，一只自己留着，还剩下三只，该怎么处理呢，有些发愁。周二陈宥维看诊，来了位小朋友，他拿着对方的CT看，跟家长沟通完后，定了手术的大概时间。人都要走了，他突然问：“诶——那个，你们想要养狗吗？”

还剩两只，陈宥维把目标定在了自己科室，休息的时候拿着小狗崽的照片给几个同事看，可惜中年男人对狗都不感兴趣。陈宥维只好又把照片拿给他们科的护士长看，他本人长得帅，在那里说几句好听的话，刘姐成功被他洗了脑。

“哎，陈医生，你看你长得这么帅，工作也好，又爱养狗，”刘姐突然想起什么，问他：“怎么一直没有女朋友？我跟你说啊，新来的护士小李，长得特漂亮的那个，可跟我打听你打听好久了啊！要不要我搭个线，你俩一块吃个饭？”

陈宥维赶紧摆摆手拒绝：“不用了，我有女朋友了。”

“真的假的？不是推辞我？小李看不上还有别人，我认识很多年轻漂亮小姑娘，早就想帮你介绍。”

“不是不是，我真有了，不信我找给你看，”陈宥维翻出相册里黄嘉欣的照片给刘姐看，还是他之前偷拍的，夏天的一个夜晚，黄嘉欣来他家看电影，头发随意扎成一团，坐在地毯上盘着腿怀里抱着bebe。

回到家里，陈宥维打开和黄嘉欣的聊天框，一片惨淡的绿色，他不屈不挠，又发：“没想到我市场这么好，我们科室的护士长刘姐，追着要给我介绍女朋友，我说不用了，我已经有了。”

冬去春来，一年就这样过去。小狗崽长大了，陈宥维给起了名，叫十二，因为出生在十二月。他一个人在那里住着，一点也不孤独，倒是常常被吵得头痛，院里评职称要发表文章，他在书房对着电脑查文献，这边三只狗组成了个合唱团，狗界的吉祥三宝，叫声此起彼伏。

对门也搬来新人，黄嘉欣把房子租了出去，陈宥维那天见到了他们，是一对中年夫妇，跟他友好地打了招呼。陈宥维远远地跟他们点头示意，转过身有点难过，租房子也要签协议吧，总要带人家来房子看看吧，就这么一步之遥，她就这么狠心，一步都不肯迈。

陈宥维一胸口的气没处发，只好对准了傻乎乎凑上来的招财说：“早晚要带你去绝育。”

刘姐不知道从哪里得知他一直一个人住，拽着陈宥维非要他说实话，这实话怎么说？陈宥维只好撒谎：好吧，我女朋友为了自己的前途，暂时离开一段时间。这一妥协可不得了，刘姐非要他去跟小李一起吃饭。

陈宥维衡量许久，毕竟在一起工作，每天抬头不见低头见，总不能硬生生驳了人家面子。那就去吧，一顿饭而已，吃完就把话说清楚。

小李刚毕业就进了他们医院，爸爸是副院长，早提前打过招呼，她人又漂亮，一来就被当成了宝贝。小李一开始日子过得好，谁都不敢让她倒大班，去接待难缠的病人，或者是干重活，可是偏偏老天爷不想让她那么舒心，就让她碰见了陈宥维。周围年轻的护士跟她一样，跟陈医生只是同事关系，只有刘姐年龄大，跟医生也亲近，私底下经常跟他们联络，她只好去求刘姐。

这家餐厅小李经常来，她选了个隐蔽的位置，旁边坐着刘姐，对面是陈宥维。刘姐提前跟她通过气，坐一会就假装家里有事提前走，好给她足够的发挥空间。

陈宥维态度不咸不淡，问什么就答什么。他看着刘姐接起个电话，应了几句，接着着急要走，说老公突然加班，没人接孩子放学。

等刘姐走了，陈宥维瞧着小李低着头，红了半张脸，眼睛不知道该往哪里看，他只好说：“你这么漂亮，家庭条件又好，应该不愁找男朋友吧。”

“……之前一直没遇到合适的，现在……”小李欲言又止。

“我也不合适。”陈宥维直接说了。长痛不如短痛，再含含糊糊下去才是真要害了人家小姑娘。

小李还想说什么，陈宥维没等她张口就站了起来。他的位置正对着门口，瞧见黄嘉欣跟另一个人正走进来，这下被他逮了个正着。

他刚想喊她，黄嘉欣忽然扭头，也看见了他。陈宥维愣了一会儿，突然察觉不对，他跟小李两个人坐在这里，让谁看了都要误会。他还没想好如何应对，却看见黄嘉欣走了过来，她们订的是他旁边的位置。

“陈医生…你…”小李没看懂他是在干什么。

黄嘉欣走过来看见他，也呆住了，看看他，又看看小李，一副恍然大悟的样子。可她没料到，陈宥维如今早修炼了出来，知道这种时刻要先发制人才行。他面不改色，伸手将黄嘉欣拉过来，对着小李说：“这是我女朋友，黄嘉欣。”

今天周末，黄嘉欣跟同学出来吃饭，最近上课很辛苦，想着要吃点好的犒劳自己，就来了这里，可谁没想到二人餐半道会变成三人餐。

“你男朋友？怎么之前不带出来见见？”同学坐他们对面，看着他俩，总觉得哪里不对劲，又说不上来。

“异地恋。我刚搬来这里。”陈宥维平静地睁眼说瞎话，听得黄嘉欣皱紧了眉，在桌子底下用腿踹他。黄嘉欣没跟他客气，可他即使底下吃痛面上依然无动于衷。

“噢——诶，我想起来了，我们系之前有个男生一直追欣欣，欣欣那时候拒绝他说自己有男朋友了，我以为她是骗人的，原来是真的噢。”

陈宥维转过头，看着黄嘉欣。她听了同学的话头都要埋到碗里去了。陈宥维心情大好，伸手揽住黄嘉欣的肩膀，笑着说：“是呀。”

招财许久不见黄嘉欣，差点以为她不要自己了，这次一见面亲得不行，直直地朝她扑过来，差点将她压倒。

黄嘉欣仔细地察看一番，陈宥维的确对招财很好，将它养得健健康康的，还允许bebe下嫁给它，不错不错。黄嘉欣摸摸招财的头，又看看一旁的bebe和十二，感叹道：“你这日子过得真是比我还要好。”

“这么久为什么不回来看看，就算不想我，连你儿子也不想？”陈宥维给她倒了杯水，递到她手心里。

陈宥维心里当然有怨气，他替她养着她的狗，还有她狗的孩子，这么辛苦她却连见他一面也不肯，未免太让人伤心。

“不是啊，太忙了，我离开校园太久，要比别人花更多精力去适应现在的生活。”黄嘉欣跟他解释。这是实话，有太多事要做，她现在过得比高中还要辛苦。“不是不想见，实在是没时间。”

“这么忙还有人追你，你们学校的人心术不正。”陈宥维打趣道，“为什么要说自己有男朋友？”

“我只是找个借口拒绝他。这样就不用跟他出去吃饭了，你说对吧。”

“……”陈宥维哑口无言，他早该知道的，黄嘉欣最会呛人，谁也比不过。

没想到黄嘉欣又说：“其实我没把你删掉，你发的消息我都能看见。不要总是说招财不好，它多可爱啊。十二不也是很好吗，哪里丑了？我看你就是在国外待久了给你惯出一身臭毛病，白得来的狗你还要挑三拣四。”

“……租房子是邓超元来办的手续，我根本没经手，不是故意躲着你。”

“还有噢，既然有人给你牵线，你就要去试试，不试怎么知道就不行……”

“我只想和你在一起。你一直都知道。”陈宥维打断她的话，伸手握住她的双肩，逼她跟自己对视。

他的心意已经表现得不能再明显了，她可以不在乎，却不可以装作看不到。即使他们之间的关系像一团拧在一起解不开的绳子，他依然抱着微小的希望。不能连他最后一点期望的权利都夺走，杀人也不过头点地，她怎么能做得如此残忍。

“可是，”黄嘉欣叹了口气，“我之前想，我为什么会走到今天这步，想来想去，只能是因为我年纪轻轻不学好玩早恋。诶，你别笑啊，我认真的。我导师都说过，搞学术的就不能一门心思谈恋爱，早晚要谈出事。你呀你——等我毕业了再说吧，好不好？”

她一脸真挚，不像是开玩笑。过去她左手持刀，在寒夜里跟自己缠斗，陈宥维用手掌心寸寸滑过刀刃，滚烫的鲜血将她解救。黄嘉欣早就扔掉了刀，却仍然没从风雪中走出来。

黄嘉欣说完忽然凑过去亲陈宥维，轻轻一下，还没等他反应过来，她就又撤回去了，“……不敢见你是因为我定力不够。你看，我一见你，就要出事。更别说谈恋爱了，我要是跟你谈恋爱，明天就得被退学。我们导师说得对，早晚要出事。”

“你想等就等，不想等就去跟那个小李试试吧，人家也很漂亮，看着人也挺好的——”

陈宥维没等她说完就吻了上去，把她剩下的话赌回了喉咙。

“我等。”

风雪终究有一天会停下来。

春去秋来，又过了许久，陈宥维依然一个人住，家里有三条狗，和他勉强凑成个三代同堂。

刘姐不再急着给他介绍女朋友，开始催他结婚，他说这可不是他说了算的，要等她毕业才行。黄嘉欣那时正在学校里上课，肯本不知道自己的婚事就这样被定下了。

同事总起哄，让他有空把黄嘉欣带出来吃饭。他每次都说：再等等。等什么？陈宥维又不说了。

事实是他正在等夏天到来，等一阵风吹来，等一缕月光照进家里的窗台。

他坚信那一天一定会来。

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一开始写只是为了自己爽，后面却越写越觉得怎么写都写不好，也有点不舍得写完……但是终归还是要结束。  
> 前面说过，我想得太多，能力有限，很多地方写得不好，乱七八糟的。请见谅。  
> 感谢每一个红心、蓝手和评论。  
> 爱大家！


	6. 番外01

番外01

二十三岁，一个晴朗的下午，抬头望去是形状好看的云大片晕染在浅蓝的天空上。我站在民政局门口，手指间夹着支烧了一半的香烟。黄嘉欣在我旁边，用鞋尖去踩路面上的格子。她让我把烟掐掉。

我说好。

此时此刻我很清楚前方有什么正在等待我。走进那扇大门，不需太久，最多半小时，再次站在阳光下，黄嘉欣就会变成我的妻子，我会成为她的丈夫。我很清楚这一点。

没有提前准备。昨晚进入睡眠前，黄嘉欣头枕在我胳膊上，“我们明天去领证吧。”

我说好。

我把烟掐掉，扔进了路边的垃圾桶。接着牵起她的手，跟她进去了。

婚姻是爱情的坟墓。尽管你已做好完全准备，现实依然可以打得你晕头转向。哪怕是皇陵，住得同样是死人。

这些话流传许久，我早就听说过并且十分不以为然。我笃定我的婚姻不会是坟墓。我跟黄嘉欣没有爱情。

那时我二十三岁，我这样自信地以为。

领证后黄嘉欣一直在笑，先是走着笑，后来跑着笑。她奔跑在一条不知名的街，笑声随着风飘扬，穿过南飞向北。那条街上人流稀少，两边商店里的人头探到玻璃前去看这个被爱情冲昏头脑的傻子。

我不好奇。我已经见她这幅傻样子许多年了。

我就站在一边看她像一阵快活的风，什么都抓不住她，唯有爱情。于是她停在我面前，伸出手，轻轻搂住我的腰。

我第一次意识到我生命里有一个叫做黄嘉欣的人，是在我高一作为学生代表上台讲话的那天。

临上台前十分钟，我写好的稿子突然找不到了。老师急了眼，问我还记得多少，我说60%左右吧，实在不行就临场发挥呗。

我从不靠在人前表演来找自信，也就不在乎这场可有可无的演讲，更不怕将它搞砸。可年级主任投向我的眼神看起来实在不善。

我只好绞尽脑汁地去回想自己写过什么。就在这时，黄嘉欣跑来了后台，她气喘吁吁，红着脸递给我一张纸，上面是我的演讲稿。不是原件，字迹清秀，一看就是女孩子写的。

我说谢谢，又惊讶地问：“你怎么会有这个？”

她低下头，有些不好意思：“我有一天趁你不注意偷偷拿来抄的……对不起。”

“噢，没关系。”

那年我十六岁。

领证后我们没有办婚礼，周围亲友不多，她也不喜热闹。钻戒买了，戴在黄嘉欣无名指上，她又在一直笑，举起自己的手放在灯光下。这样看着傻傻地笑。

十月一我们去看了极光，我们站在世界的尽头，眼睛所及之处是无法用言语描述的美丽，在那一刻我们同时哑口无言，语言系统瞬间崩溃，只能紧紧拥抱在一起接吻。

我对她说，“I will love you till the end of time.”

她靠在我胸口，半仰起头看我，眼泪婆娑。

誓言向来不能当真，非母语的誓言更是不靠谱。可黄嘉欣听得真切，她止不住地抽泣，眼泪全沾在我衣服上。

黄嘉欣从没对我隐藏过她出轨的事，赤裸裸地摊开在我面前。

无论是她衣服上的陌生香烟味，还是沙发缝隙里的男士袖扣。她就任由一切暴露在阳光下，等着我去发现。

我怀疑过很多人，起初总以为是她一直期望的，可以读懂她的普通人。直到那天我跟新邻居搭乘同一座电梯，闻到他身上的烟味，还有精致的袖口。

这让我在难过的同时也很安心。

本质上陈宥维跟我没有区别。同样的高级知识分子，同样的不懂人间疾苦，他甚至还有海归背景，只会比我活得更不同凡响，决不会变成普通大众中的一员。

他也不能让黄嘉欣降落。

黄嘉欣，我的同班同学，成绩优异，性格开朗，漂亮可爱。

还很喜欢我。

综合所有数据分析，目前来看她成为我的配偶的几率很小，但也并非完全没有可能。

爱情和婚姻应该分开，这是我的一个坚定且惊骇世俗的观点。我父母就是吃了没分开的亏，王八看绿豆对上眼了，就以为是命中注定，其实适配率低得可怜。后来意识到这一点，却早已为时太晚，只能互相问候对方家人，无论是已经进了坟的、半截身子入土的还是依然健在的，无一幸免。

我舅舅在我爸嘴里英年早逝，十次出门八次要被车撞死，我姑姑在我妈嘴里声名狼藉，这辈子只配一个人孤寡老死。

知识分子骂起人来也是那一套下三滥，急了眼也只会动手打人，剥掉在外人面前那张伪善的皮，本质都是一样的不堪入目。

有此前车之鉴，我可不能再犯。

在我十六岁时，黄嘉欣还只是我的潜在配偶之一。其实我没有把这事儿往心里放，喜欢我的人多了去了，每个给我送情书送礼物的人我都留意过，大致计算一下也能从我们班排到校门口。虽然黄嘉欣成绩更好，人更漂亮，但我仍然不能立即确定就是她了。一辈子的事情，必须要谨慎。

直到我十七岁。

在一场考试里，我不负众望，终于是没考到年级第一名。

这一刻大家等了很久。班长贴成绩单时人群沸腾，围在墙角七嘴八舌地讨论，看到我进来又霎时闭紧嘴。其实不必，我知道他们在谈论我。

人的劣根性一直都存在。从古至今，弑神永远是最爽的事。哪怕握刀的并非自己，也要站在行刑台下踮起脚围观，看到鲜血迸溅在眼前的木板上，感受骨子里的战栗和幸灾乐祸。

不甘吗？当然不甘。新华字典里我最恨的词语就是“改变”。我是唯物主义者，有时却也想着，如果每个人都是一台被上好发条的机器那该多好，或者是永不脱轨的一台列车，在轨道上平稳运行，熬过漫长的一生，直到抵达终点。

我最恨失去控制的感觉。

从成绩单发下来的那天起，我好像变成了哑巴，不跟任何人交流。老师点我起来回答问题，我沉默，被叫到教室外面罚站，我还是沉默。

老师问我：“你这是在自虐吗？不就是一次没考好吗？你心理素质这么差回头高考可怎么办？”

我不理他，继续保持沉默。你懂个屁。我只是在思考，怎么才能让这次脱轨成为最后一次。这只是场小意外，我的人生列车必须平稳抵达终点。

我还没思考出结果，第四天突然传出令人惊讶的新消息：黄嘉欣去办公室偷偷翻出我的试卷，求着关系亲近的老师亲自修改，最后查出来，我的分数计算有误，我还是第一名。

我的人生列车竟然又被黄嘉欣硬生生掰回来了。我难以置信，我不太懂她对我的信任。

所有人都沉浸在弑神的快乐里时，她在想什么呢？

她对我无条件的信任，令我费解。人与人之间，陌生人之间，竟然能有如此纯粹的信任，这令我费解。

我找到黄嘉欣，对她道谢。她又红了一张脸，结结巴巴地说没关系，这些对她来说都是小事。

我这时发现，她真的很漂亮，又白又瘦，脸很小，个子却很高。

我想，如果我们有了孩子，一定会很好看。

婚后有一天黄嘉欣忽然抱着纸箱回到家，她没有哭。我的荆棘玫瑰只会带刺回礼，绝不肯为不值得的人掉一滴泪。

这些年列车一直在平稳运行。我们是别人眼里的精英，不存在任何污点，成绩优异年年拿奖学金，毕业后在高高的写字楼里工作，穿着漂亮精致的衣服在酒会和高级餐厅间穿梭。直到某一天黄嘉欣跟上司在会议室汇报工作时，上司暧昧地蹭了她的小腿。

她不动声色地挪开，却未想到下一秒对方直接上手。多次投诉无果后她只能选择辞职。

我抱住她安慰道：“没关系的。过两天你可以去我的公司上班。”

她靠在我怀里，摇摇头拒绝。

我想，她可能确实需要点时间去适应社会的毒打，冷静几天也好。我可以等。

可我从未想到，我等来的是，她对我说：我不想再做金融行业了，我想去读研，我想学法律。

那年我二十四岁。

十七岁那年，黄嘉欣亲手将我脱轨的人生列车掰回轨道，二十四岁那年，黄嘉欣又要亲手将我的人生列车踹下悬崖。

我说，不行。

我不允许我的妻子去做风险这么大的事。我问她，你考不上研怎么办？过不了法考怎么办？以后找工作不顺心怎么办？

她皱眉反问我，“你居然会担心这些？”

是的，这些都不必担心。黄嘉欣的潜力无限大，想做的事就一定能做成，除非她不想做。

我真正担心的也从来不是这些。

她现在不想再做金融，以后会不会不想再爱我？会不会不想再跟我生活？

会不会某一个晴朗的下午，黄嘉欣笑着奔跑在一条不知名的街，商店里的人探出头来瞧她，她是一阵无拘无束的风，没人可以使她停留，我也不行，她不会再扑进我怀里。

我将繁杂的思绪挤出脑袋。或许我担心的也不是这些，我只是讨厌改变，我讨厌失去控制的感觉。

所以我说，不行，绝对不行。

试卷风波后黄嘉欣仍然是我的潜在配偶，只不过几率变大了，超过了其他所有人。

可是离100%还差得远。但只要我想，她就一定会成为我的配偶。

首先要解决的是她的成绩问题，她必须跟我上同一所大学。

这是不需要讨论的。她如果不跟我一起，早晚会爱上别人。我掂得清自己几斤几两，还没到能让她相隔千里也要牵肠挂肚的地步。

于是我主动问她，要不要我一起参加竞赛，需不需要看我的笔记，想不想跟我一起去博物馆参观。

辅导她花掉了我许多课余时间，我也得到了回报。竞赛得奖后我们一起吃了庆功宴，她跟我说话不再会红脸。

去博物馆的路上过马路，有车辆转弯，我拉住她的手，将她扯到我身边。

她咬着下嘴唇，低着头不敢看我，继而用力握住我的手。

这期间她也许并未察觉出自身的进步，也许胆子小不敢幻想，仍然天真地认为毕业就会迎来分离。

所以在离校时，一直跟我保持适当距离的黄嘉欣，主动揽上我的胳膊，照了一张相。

出分数前我对着她的成绩曲线，预估了她的成绩。没过多久接到她的电话，她又结巴了，过于激动，看到高考成绩后第一反应是来通知我。结果跟预测只差了三分，她多错了一道语文选择题。

她问我，你一定要去清华吗。

我说，是的。

黄嘉欣是我的完美作品，我对她了如指掌，只要我稍加暗示，她就会按着我的想法去成长，长成我想看到的样子。

我想看到的是荆棘玫瑰，她就必须长成荆棘玫瑰。

这是最至高无上的艺术。其他的一切都不入流，他们设计的都是物品，而我设计出的是一个活生生的人。

果然，她跟我报了同一所学校，一年后又来到我的身边，成为我的同学。后来我向她告白，我们更进一步，成为了恋人。

我们第一次看电影，是部烂片，她靠在我肩膀上，我说你困了就睡吧。

“不可以。跟你在一起的每分每秒都很珍贵，不可以拿来睡觉。”

我们第一次做爱，双方都很紧张。黄嘉欣很怕疼，越怕越紧，夹得我进退两难，我吻她，她小声地哭。

我说，你怎么了，是非常痛吗，那我们不做了。

她听到后急忙擦掉眼泪，说不是的，我是高兴，我太高兴了。

那年我二十岁。

黄嘉欣还是爱我的，她后来去了我的公司工作。

只不过好景不长，她工作出了纰漏，被点名批评。组长是位更年期丈夫出轨的女士，平日里最恨长得漂亮的年轻姑娘，骂起人来花样繁多，一般人承受不住。

我的荆棘玫瑰无法带刺回礼，人在屋檐下不得不低头，除非她不想干了。

她确实不想干了。

晚饭时她不敢抬头，专注地吃着碗里的饭，含糊不清地说一句：“我想辞职。”

我刚刚连升两级，前途光明，享受着一切尽在掌控之中的感觉，不允许一丝差错出现。

于是我说：再忍忍。

后来过了很久，我们已经不在一张桌子上吃饭。我回想这一天，猜测这句话极有可能是黄嘉欣崩溃的开始。

黄嘉欣停下来，把饭咽下去，她问：“还要忍？我要忍到什么时候？你——”

我能想到她没说出口的话会是什么，她一直在忍，忍陪我背井离乡的思念之苦，忍转专业前挑灯夜读之苦，如今还要忍那更年期女人的辱骂之苦。

“邓超元，你永远是这样！你要我为了你妥协，我的人生为了你永远在妥协！凭什么啊——我不想再这样子了——”

我拇指和食指按上太阳穴，手掌挡住我的视线，阴影扣住我的上半张脸。这一幕极其熟悉，曾在我幼年时光里无数次重演。

我做过最错的一件事，不是选择黄嘉欣成为我的配偶，不是让她来跟我一起工作，也不是一直叫她去忍。而是我既随了我母亲翻脸不认人的无情，又随了我父亲目中无人的自傲。

我竟然会将这些年和黄嘉欣的种种，当做一场特殊实验详细记录在文档里，密码设置为演讲那天的具体日期。

而这一切被黄嘉欣发现了。

全部都是天意弄人的巧合，碰巧她的电脑坏了，碰巧她看到了那个文档，碰巧她脑海里忽然闪现出那一串数字。

我的幻想成了真，那是个晴朗的下午，黄嘉欣没有肆意奔跑，而是坐在我面前无声地哭。但我心知肚明，从此之后，再也没有什么可以牵绊她，爱情也不能。

“邓超元，你知道的。你一直都知道，我只求你给我一点爱，一点点就好。一点点就可以让我幸福一辈子，结果连一点点你都不肯施舍给我。”

我无话可说。我知道，我知道的太多了。我知道她父母离异，把她当皮球踢来踢去，我知道她寄人篱下，要看人眼色战战兢兢微小谨慎地生活。

我还知道她从没得到过爱。

所以我才有把握去塑造她。她太缺爱了。只需要给她营造一点被爱的假象，她就会任由我处置。

“我终于知道我有多可怜。我这前半生，原来都是在为了别人而活。”

我的人生列车终于脱轨了。

在我十七岁那年，曾经有人要弑神，黄嘉欣不顾一切，冲到行刑台前将我解救。

七年后，黄嘉欣亲自做了弑神者。

她将那张缴费单拿给我看，那上面的白纸黑字清楚地告诉我，我刚刚失去了一个属于我们的孩子。

十七岁时我幻想，我们的孩子一定会很好看。

七年后，黄嘉欣亲手杀了我们的孩子。

这一路走来，到底哪一步走错？第一步吗？从一开始就错了，所以怎么走都是错吗？

这场迟来的弑神的狂欢终于开始，一刀砍下去，鲜血迸出来，溅了黄嘉欣一身。

伫立的神像寸寸坍塌。

黑压压的乌云朝我扑来，将我困住，动弹不得。我头痛欲裂，眼前事物变得模糊，只有一个意识，我的孩子没有了，我和黄嘉欣的孩子没有了。

黄嘉欣亲手杀死了他。

我们刚结婚时，有一天去逛商场，路过童装店，黄嘉欣在点缀着闪耀灯光的玻璃窗前驻足许久。她就那样站着一直看呀看，眼底映出星星点点的光亮。

在这一刻我终于醒悟，我的人生列车跌进悬崖也罢，黄嘉欣变成捉不住的风也好，我失去一切都无所谓。我只想挽留住我们的孩子。

我只想留下我们的孩子。

那是我和黄嘉欣之间最后的牵绊，孩子没了，就真的再也没有什么可以抓住她了，她一身轻松，随时可以离我而去。

我只想留住黄嘉欣。

那年我二十四岁。

黄嘉欣恨透了我，才会做出这杀敌八百自损一千的举动。

她不久后就陷入了抑郁，饭吃进嘴里就会吐，发了高烧后摸着肚子说，宝宝，你别折腾妈妈了好不好。

我咬住手背，转过身去，不敢让泪水在她面前流下来。

很多年以前，我跟黄嘉欣一起走在学校的林荫道上，我们聊很多事，聊文学聊哲学聊人生。

旁边是人群嘈杂的篮球场，我和她行走在树荫底下，踩在树叶斑驳的影子上。我数次想牵起她的手，却也只是想想，始终不曾主动出击。

回教室的路上，她的手轻轻碰了我一下，又像触电般收回去，红着脸低着头不敢看我。

原来我的人生列车在我遇见黄嘉欣的那一天就已经调转车头，驶向了未知的目的地。

我曾将自己的一生规划得极其完美，可在遇见黄嘉欣的那一刻全部作废。而我在多年后才意识到这一点，为时已晚。

每个人的一生早就被书写好，是我自作聪明，无知自大地去扮演上帝的角色。我比我父母加起来还可恶。

我跪在黄嘉欣床前，我求她再给我一次重来的机会。从今之后她可以是自由自在的风，由我去追逐她。我会给她很多很多爱，我用我整个下半生去爱她。

如果可以，我们还会有孩子，我们可以生很多个孩子，一个男孩一个女孩，无论男女一定都像她一样漂亮。

她说，邓超元你知道吗，我这辈子最快乐的时刻，是我高二那年去找老师给你改成绩。在拿到新成绩单的一瞬间，我好像拥有了全世界。

我是个混蛋，这点是毋庸置疑的。有个母校的师妹暗恋我许久，我知道。我见过她，很白很瘦很漂亮，个头很高，看向我的眼神里有光。

活脱脱一个十八岁的黄嘉欣。

我不能抵抗黄嘉欣，十八岁的更不能。“黄嘉欣”爱我，我也爱她，这很好。那师妹名字里也带馨，我也叫她xinxin，这很好。黄嘉欣恨我，她不恨我。这很好。

黄嘉欣不肯原谅我，她没有直说，但我能察觉出来。现在我们角色调换，曾经黄嘉欣只求我给她一点爱，现在反过来我只求她给我一点爱。

可她不愿意。

师妹愿意，师妹自顾自地爱着我，奉献精神十足。我虽然混，却也有点底线，当师妹越来越黏我，甚至想要跟我天长地久时，被我及时制止。

我却没想到她去闹了自杀。我站在她病房前，气得浑身发抖。跟师妹没关系，我这个混蛋对对她从来只有些许的愧疚感。

我生气是因为在那一刻我突然发现，师妹差点为我死了，我仍然不爱她。

黄嘉欣是不是也是这样？她不爱我了，哪怕我死在她面前，她也不会再爱我了。

这令我感到前所未有的绝望。

我时常思考，我到底是看不得黄嘉欣脱离我的掌控，还是看不得她不爱我。这两者有很大的区别，前者我不过是个极端的控制狂，不能忍受自己的作品失败而已。

而若是后者，我就爱上了黄嘉欣。我爱她，我还要她也爱我，我要她跟我一起生一个可爱的孩子。

我真是个混蛋，我比这世界上任何一个已知的混蛋都要混。我最爱的人被我欺骗多年，我亲手害死了自己的孩子，我背着我最爱的人出轨，跟我偷情的人为了我自杀。

做出这一切，我还要说，黄嘉欣，别恨我了，我们重头来过吧。

混蛋也要爱。黄嘉欣，我也要爱。

二十六岁，我们相识十周年。一个晴朗的下午，我们坐在家里，看不到外面蔚蓝的天空。

我手指间夹着支烧了一半的香烟，另一只手在离婚协议书上签字。

我把烟掐了，像许多年前一样扔进了垃圾桶。只不过这次我不能再去牵黄嘉欣的手。

我问她，那我可以重新追求你吗？

过了许久，黄嘉欣点点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文我构思很久，埋了很多伏笔，但因为能力和时间都很有限，不将它完美且完整地呈现给大家。  
> 其他的就留给大家摸索，我只讲清楚一点。  
> 邓元和欣欣复杂的感情线里伴随着双方非常严重的认知错位。  
> 邓元认为失去孩子是弑神，其实不是。  
> 欣欣生母去世后，小姨成为她的养母，担任起母亲的角色，但父爱仍然缺失。直到邓元进入她的生命，渐渐地，邓元成为她的“父亲”。  
> 所以欣欣打掉孩子是弑父。是她自我意识的完全觉醒，是一次对强权的极端反抗。  
> 这篇文想表达的东西太多，讲不完了，剩下的全在酒里了，大家请。


End file.
